


To Try and Forget About

by leo_fae



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, The Mandalorian (TV)
Genre: Angst, Bounty Hunters, Brat, Canon-Typical Violence, Dirty Talk, Dom/sub, Enemies to Lovers, F/M, Fluff, Mandalorian, Mando, Mando'a Language (Star Wars), Naked Female Clothed Male, Oral Sex, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Original Character(s), Original Mandalorian Character(s) - Freeform, Rough Sex, Sexual Tension, Slow Burn, Spaceships, Swearing, The Helmet Stays On, Touch-Starved, Touch-Starved Din Djarin, Unresolved Sexual Tension, Vaginal Sex, ah yes this is filthy, brat taming, fuck canon honestly, i guess, im bad at tagging, im confused by the timeline so just ignore everything that doesn't add up, im really enjoying these, kind of?, mando'a swearwords, or doesn't it?????, space, tattooed oc, they hate each other at first
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-16
Updated: 2021-02-25
Packaged: 2021-03-11 04:35:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 18
Words: 36,639
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28109421
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/leo_fae/pseuds/leo_fae
Summary: A Mandalorian was a rare sight these days, since the Great Purge had almost slaughtered their whole creed. But what happens when two of them meet and one is a little too bratty for her own good and the other bothers a little too much when he's being called names?Shenanigans ensue.
Relationships: Din Djarin/Original Female Character(s), Din Djarin/Reader, The Mandalorian (The Mandalorian TV)/Original Female Character(s)
Comments: 21
Kudos: 108





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Good day Ladies and Gentlemen! 
> 
> May I present you the fabrication of my latest obsession, this work about my Mandalorian OC (I originally made her for pnp, but the opportunity presented it self and I could not resist) meeting the man, the myth, the legend Din Djarin. This is supposed to take place before the whole baby yoda thing so prior to the series but star wars confuses me with it's timeline and everything so please just ignore everything that would not add up, thank you very much. Also I'm trying to be as accurate as possible but please bare with me, I'm not a very patient person so if something doesn't sound right to you in terms of how long it would take to get from a to b or smth, please do me a favor and ignore it, thank you very much. Regarding all spicy things I didn't yet decide how kinky this is going to be so be prepared that it might not be in your comfort zone any time soon. I will probably change the rating in case that happens and write a content warning at the beginning of the chapter.
> 
> So all I'm gonna say is: If you're enjoying this as much as I am, you'll be joining me in hell. Please keep your seatbelt on at all times and store your bag underneath your seat. Have a nice ride.
> 
> xo leo
> 
> P.S.: I have a playlist that I listened to while I wrote this, just in case you're in the mood I'll leave you the link. Pls copy paste bc I don't fucking know how to hyperlink, thank you.  
> Link: https://open.spotify.com/playlist/4hK0nPSzcBf6fCpEIaeKSV?si=vLqjXUIPQ92a0EnTSGBKzQ

Space is a wide, vast place. When you don’t grow up travelling between planets, it probably scares you to an extent, but when you were raised staring through the windshield of a cockpit to look at all those stars up close, it almost feels like home to you. 

It was hard to tell what kind of person hid underneath 15 pounds of armour by just looking at them. It was traditional that female mandalorians wore a different form of helmet to distinguish them from males, but explain that to a child who just wants to look like their big brother they admire so much. So Jaime got mistaken for a man very often. Her armour wasn’t very figure shaped, because she hated how it constricted her in fighting. She also didn’t bother to correct people who addressed her with male pronouns, it wasn’t important to her anyways. As long as she got paid in the end she would even let them believe there was a Tauntaun underneath that heavy clothes and armour. 

The noise a running spaceship made was like a low hum in the back of your head. Jamie sat down in the pilot chair of her cockpit and let all the tension just float right from her body, listening to that exact sound that made the soundlessness of space bearable. She stirred, snapping her head in the direction of a sudden beeping noise coming from her right side, but it went away as fast as it came by simply flipping a switch. Part of her piloting and flipping switches was muscle memory by now and nothing she had to actively think about. Her Explorer Scout ship ran on autopilot and Jaime had no reason to be worried at least for a few hours. So she laid back in the chair, made herself comfortable and made the decision to take off her helmet. 

She obviously knew about the strict rules some of her creed follow. Never taking the helmet off in front of another living being, not letting anyone see your face. Some even kept on the armour, slept in it if they deemed it necessary. Not many people had seen her face, but she found these rules too constricting. The helmet promised safety, not only in battle, but her parents didn’t want to raise children who had never seen their faces. 

Jaime shook her head and combed her fingers through her hair. It had always been rather short, she didn’t understand how others of her creed could deal with long hair under that helmet, it was a pain in the ass. The autopilot was on so she could lay back and relax for a while until she arrived at Actlyon to look for another job. Her recent contact had proven to be an absolute ballsack and also he didn’t pay well enough for the skills Jaime knew she possessed. So she left to look somewhere else, there was always demand for bounty hunters in the outer rim. 

The various blinking lights coming from her control panels didn’t bother her much as she let her thoughts drift to various places. Her hand automatically grips the kyber crystal that’s hanging around her neck and she squeezes lightly. Jaime watches as the big, ugly body of Actlyon comes into view in the far distance. As it comes closer she thinks about how much she actually hated this planet the last time she visited it, but then she also feels a slight pull towards it, her guts telling her she has to go there. 

Actlyon, a planet on the outer rim on the hyperspace route to Batuu, had a crowded, dirty city that repelled every living being whose skin wasn’t thick enough to withstand the foul stench it gave off. Jaime’s ship landed in one of the hangars and she paid a droid there to fill up the fuel. Even that got more expensive by the minute, or so she thought. 

It mostly didn’t take long to find a new job whenever she went into a cantina, people knew that mandalorians were the most renowned bounty hunters for a reason and even when no one approached her, Jaime could always make out who had a job or two. She overlooked a man in a far corner switching on a bounty puck that showed an apparently wanted person to a female Twi’lek sitting opposite from him. She wasn’t built but her face told everyone in a 10 meter radius to fuck right off. After she got handed her tracking beacon and went off, Jaime left her place at the bar to slowly wander over to the same man. Even if he didn’t have another job, he could at least tell her where she could find one.

“Haven’t seen one of you in a hot second”, the man said as she slid into the same booth the Twi’lek woman had sat only a few seconds ago. 

“You got another one?”, Jaime asked nonchalantly and cocked her head to the side. The man chuckled and reached into his jacket pocket. 

“You’re lucky, I haven’t found one for this job yet. I haven’t seen you here before, you should be careful that no one takes offense in you taking their jobs”, he offered advice, if you could call it that and slid another bounty puck onto the table. A Devaronian flickered up as he turned it on and the man spoke up again. 

“Don’t know much about that guy except he made business with one of the Hutts and somehow screwed them over. They want him alive”, the man explained and gave her the look. She would regret bringing him in dead, they wanted to have their fun with him, so that was what she would get them. 

“How much’s the catch?”

“10.000 credits, they pay fairly well for such an easy bounty…”

Jaime decided that he mentioned it one time too often that this was supposed to be easy. There had to be some sort of downside to this but she liked surprises and needed money, so there wasn’t much of a choice. 

The level of noise in the cantina suddenly dropped noticeably as she heard clinking steps approach from behind. She didn’t need to turn around to know who approached her. People were surprised by one Mandalorian alone, but two? Kriffing rarity these days. 

“If that’s your last one, I’ll take it”, she heard a voice behind her, distorted by the voice modulator of a helmet.

“First come first serve”, Jaime gritted out between her teeth. She didn’t like people who intruded so rudely on private business.

But the man opposite of her seemed to know the other Mandalorian. He looked up to him and greeted him: “Mando, good to see you! This is in case the only one left, but I have to say this one was faster than you…” He shrugged and the Mandalorian let out an unamused huff as a response before he started talking again.

“You owe me one, Nash. That one’s mine.”

Jaime couldn’t remember the last time she was treated so rudely by one of her own creed. Who the fuck did this guy think he was? But before she could open her mouth to tell him what she thought of him, the man - Nash - spoke up again.

“Mando, look… I know I owe you, but she was here before you. You could always team up and split the bounty”, he suggested and both Jaime and the other Mandalorian, who now had moved into her line of sight, huffed out a short burst of laughter.

“Team up with this  _ besom _ ? You’re kriffing kidding me, right?”, Jaime laughed and she felt the attention from the other one shift to her fully for the first time.

“What was that?”, he asked slowly and Nash started to look incredibly uncomfortable. He tried to interfere and started rambling, but the Mandalorian didn’t pay him attention.

“Look, you can have the next one that comes in, I promise you, Mando. You just-”

“You heard me”, Jaime interrupted the man and looked straight up into the visor stripe of the beskar helmet.  _ Besom _ \- an insult in mando’a to very rude people, seemed fitting here. The staring contest was on, apparently, because the Mandalorian didn’t throw anything back at her, but only looked down at her. He oozed confidence and dominance and she could imagine how other people crumbled under his stare, intimidated by the armour alone. Though she wore her beskar with the same pride as his, so she only smirked at his blatant display of male confidence and looked back at Nash.

“Nash - that’s your name, right? I’ll tell you how it’s going. He takes it, I take it, and whoever gets this motherfucker first - cuffed, out cold, or in carbonite - gets the cash”, she explained calmly while looking at the man seated in front of her. Then she turned to the Mandalorian: “That fine with you?”

He only nodded and looked back at Nash. “Info?”


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, welcome, good day!
> 
> Come in and have fun, have a second chapter bc I'm feeling generous today. 
> 
> Pls tell me what you think of it in the coments, thank you very much.
> 
> xo leo
> 
> P.S.: a little self promo again bc I need validation... the playlist link to my spotify playlist right here: https://open.spotify.com/playlist/4hK0nPSzcBf6fCpEIaeKSV?si=MHIb91LCRii3YqiY51HSEA thank you very much

As soon as Jaime was out of his sight, she sprinted to the hangar where she landed her ship. The droid beeped cheerful when you thanked him and went back to your ship. With the tank full she threw herself into the pilot chair and punched the console until loud noises started and she took off into space again. 

Makem Te was an as pleasant planet as Actlyon, but when was the outer rim actually pleasant? Jaime hated dry, sandy planets. Heat sometimes was unbearable in the beskar armor the mandalorians wore, so she usually avoided these if she could. Second biggest problem was the sand itself, because once you stepped foot on a sandy planet it found it’s way into every small fold of your clothing, it stuck under her armour and cleaning this shit took weeks. 

The sun shone high the moment she stepped out of her trusty Explorer Scout ship and Jaime sighed deeply, before shouldering her rifle and sticking various beskar blades behind her armour. Better safe than sorry, she thought, and headed off in the general direction of the city. The tracking fob, that she stuck inside one of her belt pouches, beeped constantly and it got faster the closer she came to the city. Probably would be one of those who thought he could hide well amongst the people to not get caught. What a shame two mandalorians were after him now… 

A low noise creeped up behind her and she whipped around, hand always close to her blaster. On the horizon she could see a dust cloud growing larger, coming closer. She picked up her binoculars to make out if it was anything remotely dangerous. There in the far off distance she could see five - no, six Swokes Swokes riding their Schinga mounts with a manic speed towards the city. The serpants all roughly the same in size and Jaime figured they must belong together. She didn’t like the native species of Makem Te very much, but let’s be honest here who liked Swokes Swokes? The only ones she’d met were all bastards and not in the funny, entertaining way. She wondered for a moment why the asset had found it clever to hide on a planet of bounty hunters anyway. Who does that?

As Jaime approached the city she could make out it was fairly busy. Something was going on, but that would not stop her from getting to that asset first, fuck that other guy, kriffing bastard! She hadn’t seen a glimpse of him on this planet yet, but that didn’t fool her. It was no secret that her creed was good at hiding when they didn’t want anyone to see them. Most of them still were in hiding anyway. Since her parents death though, she didn’t really care anymore about staying hidden and protecting the ones that were still left. Most of them were fucked anyway. Have someone murder your almost entire creed and live to see it, you’re fucked. 

Jaime herself was four years old when the Great Purge occurred. Her parents were smart enough to have an escape route always planned out, that was the thing that granted them an escape before the big stuff happened. They went into hiding on a small, far away planet, that allowed them to raise their kids and teach them how to defend themselves, before they were found by the Empire. Jaime feld a sharp stab in her gut every time she thought back to that time. Her hand immediately flew up to grab the kyber crystal, but she kept on walking. “Looking back doesn’t do you any good”, her brother had always said, so she didn’t. 

She let out a loud curse in mando’a when the horde of Swokes Swokes raced by her on their mounts and brought them to halt immediately in front of the city entrance. Weren’t there any people with manners anymore? Maker…

The city was filled with people and - wait, what did she walk into now? It looked like they were parading their big serpent mounts on town square or something. A kriffing beauty contest? For these things? She just shook her heads and sighed. Why did she always manage to catch the best days possible to go looking for a kriffing asset? Couldn’t there be just one normal job?

Jaime squeezed herself through the huge crowds of people, trying to get to a cantina where she could start her search. It only confirmed her that she hated people, especially those who invaded her personal space. But there in that exact moment she discovered when life gives you lemons… The shiny beskar helmet of the Mandalorian gleamed in the sun, hard to miss, as he stepped into a side alley. Slowly but surely she approached and found a way to get on top of the buildings, crouching at the ledge where she spotted the Mandalorian standing and talking to a Swokes Swoke. She couldn’t hear them talking but she read the words off the Swokes Swoke’s lips, telling the mandalorian that he had indeed seen a Devaronian here in this city though that was a little while ago. He had reportedly retreated to a small outpost not that far from the city, in the north, the opposite of where she had come from. Jaime didn’t stay to see the Mandalorian flick some credits to the Swokes Swoke, who was pleased by how easy he had made the money. Greedy bastards, all of them. She hurried to the next place that rented speeder and paid a rather large amount of money to do so. If she wanted this bounty, she had to invest. 

“You’re lucky, that’s the last speeder we got right now!”, the man she handed the money to spoke out and a broad grin spread out over her face. Take that, fucker. 

She hopped on to the speeder the moment she could hear the sound of the other bounty hunter approach and turned around. “Better luck next time, buddy!”, she called out to him and sped off to the direction of the outpost. For a split second she considered staying until the man realized that she had just gotten the last speeder, even if she couldn’t see his face. She needed the head start though, better safe than sorry - we already established that, right? 

It didn’t take her long until a small spot grew larger on the far horizon the closer she came. That had to be it. Her tracking fob only encouraged her in this and she approached. The outpost consisted only of a large trough filled with water, probably for various mounts, some largely spanned out covers to protect you from the sun and a few lonely traders that sat on the ground, waiting for people to pass by. She hopped down from her speeder and approached an elderly looking woman.

“Excuse me, can I get some water somewhere around here?”, Jaime asked nonchalantly and checked out her surroundings with the sensors in her helmet. 

The woman sold her a skin filled with water and while she was paying, Jaime spotted a little door in the ground right next to a little shed behind the linen covers the traders had put up. Bingo!

She thanked the woman and silently approached the small shed. She made it seem like she wanted a little privacy to take off her helmet and drink the water, though when she stood close to the hatch, she used her sensors again to scan in case there was someone standing immediately underneath it. The hatch was locked by a mechanism that was easily disarmed by a precise blaster shot. That was a little too easy, right? 

Exactly, it was, because as she stepped down into the dark and slowly into the large room that presented itself in front of her, she was thrown to the floor by something huge. She had almost forgotten the asset was a huge creature with horns, a bulking frame kneeling above her. 

“That was a mistake, Mando”, he growled and pinned her to the floor. She hated being called by this name. It took away her identity and that was the only thing she still had that connected her to her family. Pulling herself out of that train of thought before it got her into worse trouble, she used a move her big brother had taught her to use if she was ever pinned down by a bigger person. She braced herself and pushed up her hips, throwing the Devaronian off balance. Then she was able to kick him off her, grab one of her beskar knives, that she buried deep into the knee of her opponent and pressed him face first into the ground. He let out a loud scream of pain and she managed to cuff him with his hands behind his back. Next she searched his clothes for any form of weapon and found two daggers and a blaster. This dumb motherfucker had probably underestimated her because she wasn’t as tall and built, first big mistake right there. 

She sat down for a second on the ground next to her bounty and a triumphant grin spread across her covered face. They both could suck her metaphorical dick!


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Much to our surprise the last episode has left me emotionally dead inside, so have another chapter of this. Please bear in mind that cannot for the love of god write combat and I am very sorry about this, but I'm trying my best here! I'll maybe get better along the way...  
> Enjoy the shitshow and please let me know what you thought of it in the comments. Also if anything was unclear please don't hold back to ask questions. 
> 
> xo leo
> 
> P.S.: obligatory playlist link drop: https://open.spotify.com/playlist/4hK0nPSzcBf6fCpEIaeKSV?si=FjrvDNb5Sk6OEUmBzKgdDA

As she stepped out of the hatch, guiding her bounty with a blaster to the back, she bursted out in laughter. The other mandalorian had just jumped off of one of these giant serpent mounts, how did he convince the Swokes Swokes to give him one? 

“You’re slow, buddy. He’s all mine now…”, she threw in his direction while pushing the limping bounty forwards with the blaster in his back. She obviously couldn’t see his face, but she just knew he was fuming underneath that helmet. 

“You stabbed him. They said to bring him in unharmed”, he just gritted out while approaching her. 

“Behave yourself and I won’t put you in carbonite”, she addressed the large man in front of her. She wouldn’t lie about this, it gave her a rush of adrenalin and a fuzzy feeling in her chest, to know that she had a man under her control who probably doubled her in weight. 

“Oh come on, that’s just a little scratch…”, she said to the Mandalorian, “He’s totally fine, right?” With her last word she addressed her bounty again, who just grumbled. “You’re just angry that I was faster than you…”, she suggested with a grin that was audible even with the helmet on. 

“Copaani mirshmure'cye?”, he threw back at her in a warning tone.  _ Are you asking to be punched? _

“Ori'buyce, kih'kovid!” And ohhh that one made him angry. With the direct translation being _ all helmet, no head _ it was no riddle what she wanted to tell him. They just stared at each other through their visors. Neither of them could see the other’s face, but she just knew what it looked like underneath that beskar right now. It only encouraged Jaime to go on, to throw more insults at him. 

The Devaronian cleared his throat after he looked back and forth between the two for almost two minutes straight. “Could you eyefuck eachother later? The sun is kriffing hot.”

The two Mandalorians broke their staring contest and turned their heads to the bounty. “What did i say? Behave yourself, or you’ll find yourself in carbonite the second you step on my ship”, Jaime spat at him, annoyed by the comment he made.

“Oh, don’t waste yours, use mine…”, the Mandalorian suggested and Jaime cocked her head at him. 

“Nice try, bitch.”

“I’d be more careful if I was you. Watch that bratty mouth of yours!”

Jaime wanted to pull out one of her beskar knives and throw it at him, but she knew it probably wouldn’t even leave a scratch, so it’d be just a waste of time. She still felt the urge though and she had to clench her fist to not just do it, let her gut take over for a second. But that also wasn’t very mature and she didn’t want to prove him in any way that he might be right. 

She still thought about it when she boarded her ship, bounty in tow, putting shackles on his feet so he wouldn’t be able to run around the ship. She hated it when they did that, trying to talk themselves out of it or trying to find a way to escape. They mostly thought they were smarter than her, but let’s be honest here: you have to be really dumb to mess with the Huttese in the first place. So that’s on that. 

The ride back to Actlyon was fairly uneventful and dropping off her bounty as well. 

“Oh, you actually made it! Honestly if someone had asked me I’d betted on Mando, no offense…”, he said apologetic and Jaime just sighed. 

“The credits?”, she asked and kicked the Devaronian in the knees so he almost fell. He caught himself, stumbling, but hit the table with his hip, that helped him to balance. 

“My, my… You got into a fight with big bad Mando over him? Your mood sure seems like it”, he drawled and she was ready to just pull a knife on him. Jaime wanted her money, now, and possibly her next job. Though she would maybe have to find someone other than this guy to get one, she didn’t want to encounter that asshole again. 

“The credits?!”, she pressed again and he only threw up his hands in a defensive way and threw a pouch in her general direction. It made a nice clinking sound when she caught it in mid air. Finally. 

The moment Jaime entered her ship, she let out a deep sigh. She just wanted to take off into space again, stripp off all that armour, eat something and take a nice, long nap, before some fucker required her attention again. She was standing on top of her loading ramp, her fingers hovering over the control pad to close it when she heard steps coming up behind her.

Oh no, not again. Motherfucker.

“Hey, you!”, he called out and she had to breathe in deeply to calm her nerves so she wouldn’t just pull out her blaster or throw something at him. Beskar armour shieldes off blaster shots, she told herself. It’s not rational, don’t do it. 

“Would you just fuck off?”, she threw back at him without turning around, but he didn’t stop until he stood at the very end of her loading ramp. That bitch. 

“Where do you come from?”, he finally asked and she cocked her head, confused, before she turned around slowly.

“What?”

“Where do you-”

“I understood you the first time,  _ di'kut _ . Why the fuck did you ask me that?”, she cut him off.  _ Idiot _ , she called him  _ idiot _ this time and she could see how his posture changed once she got that word out. Ah, yes, sweet satisfaction.

It was very obvious that he ignored that word on purpose, but it was hard for him. Jaime could picture a pulsing vein on his forehead right in this second. What did he look like anyway. She never wanted to find out with other Mandalorians, probably mainly because almost all the ones she knew were her family and she knew how they looked, but this one intrigued her. She let herself think that thought and pushed it aside immediately as he drew in a breath, continuing to speak.

“Im curious. That’s all”, he gritted out. Oh of course… 

“Okay which answer do you want? The ‘I fell out of my mom’? The obligatory ‘From far, far away’? Or just the classic ‘From Mandalore’?”, she grinned. She could just feel how done he was with her. ‘Regret coming up to me yet?’, she thought.

“You’re from Mandalore?”, he said, suddenly ignoring all her other comments.

“Born, not raised for obvious reasons…”

“How old are you?”, he blurted out and just through his posture Jaime could sense that he didn’t want to say that out loud. When you’re used to not seeing people’s faces in public, you get very good at reading body language. 

She waged her options here. Engaging in his conversation or just telling him to fuck off. She trusted her gut and decided on one.

“23, but I don’t see how that’s your business.”

“Oh I thought so…”, he chuckled, very not friendly, before he said: “I expected that from the way you seemingly don’t know how to not run your mouth and behave yourself in front of a grown man.” Did he really just call himself a grown man?

“Oh, you’re one to talk, you fucking manchild!”, Jaime threw back at him. That hopefully helped him to wipe that smirk off his face, she knew he got under that helmet. She was expecting a comeback after this, for him to call her a child again or something different. He just stayed quiet for a while, looking at her, before he took slow, confident steps forward until he was standing in Jaime’s personal space. 

When he spoke up his voice was low, dropping almost a whole octave, and she knew he was pinning her to the ground with his stare. “You really don’t wanna find out what happens if you continue to talk to me like that, you little minx!”

“Oh, I don’t?”, she mocked him and crossed her arms in front of her chest, cocking her hip to one side. 

“You don’t.”

  
“Then fuck right off of my ship please, because the emphasis here lies on  _ my _ ship and if I have to see you standing on my loading ramp any longer I might do something you’ll regret.”


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> G'day me fellow simps,   
> may I present you another chapter of this dirt pile, you are very welcome.
> 
> This is surprisingly the first thing I'm writing where I'm not constantly stuck and it's going pretty smooth, so you may see more soon... Don't expect too much tho, pls.
> 
> xo leo
> 
> P.S.: obligatory playlist link drop: https://open.spotify.com/playlist/4hK0nPSzcBf6fCpEIaeKSV?si=ahLCSDk9SnuOl95U_8pgqQ

Jaime let out a content sigh the moment she left the atmosphere of Actlyon and all built up tension just floated out of her on command. She put her ship on auto pilot and lifted herself out of her pilot seat, stretching her whole body. Mandalorian armour was restricting, there was no use arguing against that, but when you start wearing these layers over layers topped off with beskar when you are a small child, you get used to it. She wasn’t ashamed to say she liked it even, the comfort of having a shielding barrier between you and the whole galaxy out there, because she surely wouldn’t want anything of the filthy shit out there too close to her skin. Nevertheless it was a relief from time to time to just strip your armour off and remind yourself that being alone with yourself will probably be the only real comfort you will ever get. These moments were the ones that brought back a shiver of memory, the ghost of her mother’s touch on her arms, embracing her in a tight hug, comforting her, telling her everything will be fine. Even if it wasn’t fine right now, someday it would be. Jaime still clung to those words when she started to methodically strip all of her beskar armour parts off her body and lay them down with clinical precision, just in case something happened and she had to put them on again in a matter of seconds. She had never slept in a bed she didn’t call her own. The cot she had on her trusted ship wasn’t big, but she fit in just fine. One ratio portion and a cup of water placed on one of the crates she put up as a makeshift table, her helmet came off and she placed it beside her. It was always a maximum of an arms length away from her, just in case something happened. Jaime wasn’t a very paranoid one, but better safe than sorry, right? Anyway. 

Ratio portions weren’t quite tasty. To be precise they tasted of exact nothing, but they filled your stomach and they were cheap, so who was Jaime to complain? She sat still for a while after she finished what you could call her dinner and her fingertips brushed over the scratches in the paint of her helmet. Red and black, the colors she painted her beskar in when she was 17 and her parents had just died. Memories of that exact day flashed before her eyes and she remembered her brother embracing her, telling her how proud he was of her. He had painted gold and red over his green and blue armour and swore to her the night when they huddled together in the cot of his spaceship, that he would find whoever killed their parents and make them pay for it. Jaime couldn’t sleep alone for a few months back then and her brother always made her feel safe and loved. 

Jaime had the sudden urge to find the tracking beacon she had stored in her compartment section, the one her brother gave her with the words “If you ever need to find me” before he left her three years ago. It had been a mutual decision to split up. He was still holding on to the idea of revenge and Jaime just felt tired of it. He didn’t want to drag her into things he could not protect her in and she was the only thing left he had, so he sent her away. In their last conversation he promised Jaime that he would find the man who ordered their parents death, shoot his legs, tie him up and bring him to her so she could kill him. He would find her if all this was over. But now it was three years ago and the longer Jaime waited to get out that tracking beacon and actually look for him, the more the dread in her stomach grew of what she would find on the other end. What if she found him dead? Could she get over that? Could she cope? 

Probably not. So that was the reason why she finally decided against it and just went to wrap herself up tight in a blanket and lay down in her cot. Sleep never came easy but just laying down and doing nothing for a while was good, it didn’t really matter if she fell asleep in the end, at least that’s what she told herself after almost 32 hours of being awake. When she woke up again Jaime would find another planet, another city, another job and hopefully good payment. Her eyes drifted shut and she was sung to sleep by the constant humming coming off the spaceship. Another day, another… 

Jaime was hurled awake by the shrill beeping noise of an incoming comms call. Almost tripping over her blanket, she stumbled out of her cot and climbed up into her cockpit. It took her a few seconds to hit the right button but the second she heard who was on the other side, she was wide awake. 

“Hey, you’re busy right now?”, his voice came even more distorted through the comms and Jaime could just stare at the button she had just now pressed. Yes, that was the guy, the exact guy from her last job. That motherfucker had the audacity to call her over comms just mere hours after they finally parted and ask her if she was busy?! 

Oh, she was annoyed already, but she would hear him out just in case she would get the chance to throw some more insults at him. 

“What is that for a kriffing question?!”, she blurted out and rubbed her eyes to really wake up. Maybe she was dreaming after all, who knew?

“It’s a question I want you to answer. Are you busy?” He sounded mildly annoyed already and that alone was enough to let the corners of her mouth twitch. 

“You just woke me up, what did you think I was doing in my ship just floating through space?” She could think of plenty of things she could do, actually. 

He sighed before he spoke again. “I got a job for two people, I’m one. Care to join?” And that made her furrow her brows in confusion. Why the fuck would he ask her? He probably knew a ton of people, right? Why her? But then something clicked. 

“Oh, the big, bad, scary Mandalorian needs help from a girl? You were actually impressed, weren’t you?”, she laughed and moved from her chair to pick up her pants and boots. 

“You want in or not? I’m not asking again!”

“Yeah man, calm down, just gimmie a few, I need to put on pants first… Actually! I have a condition!”, she grinned and heard him groan annoyed on the other end. But before he could say anything, she blurted out: “Give me your name, because I’m surely not going to call you ‘Mando’ and you would die before you could hear me call you ‘boss’.”

“‘Sir’ would do just fine…”, he replied and she could hear the smug grin on his face through the barriers of his beskar helmet and the comms. That bitch.

“Out with your fucking name, buckethead!”, Jaime threw back as she slipped on her boots. 

“Din Djarin. Care to give me yours?”

“Good boy, I knew you could follow orders! I’m Jaime Tillie, nice to meet ya, bitch.” She would make a game out of this. What did she have to say to make him kriffing burst, just pull a weapon on her, shout at her, something like that. What did it take? She was going to find out!

  
  


It didn’t take long, after she comms cut, until another message came in, giving her the coordinates to a planet called Kijimi. Jaime had never been to this planet before, but she had heard that the spice traffic was growing at a rapid speed there. They would get their job details there and Jaime couldn’t suppress a grin. It brought her a great surge of amusement to throw insults at the Mandalorian - Din Djarin. It was an interesting name and Jaime tested how the name sounded when she spoke it out loud.

“Din Djarin… Din.”

It sounded good, satisfying somehow. She liked it and she could admit to herself, that she was a little excited to team up with him. Jaime mentally prepared for their job by going over her weapons and which one she should take. She had seen Din with a phase-pulse blaster rifle and a normal blaster stripped to his thigh. Would they need two rifles? His was technically better than hers, no arguing on that, but she also had some surprises stored on her weapon rack. She decided to take her beskad, because if he would get all the sniper action, she would claim shotgun on the melee fighting. Also an assault rifle would maybe do good, depending on the nature of the job. 

The jump out of hyperspace was a little rocky, but Jaime’s had far worse. She landed straight up next to the Razor Crest of the other Mandalorian, stood up and started to put her armour back on. Her helmet was last in line and after that she stripped a blaster to her thigh, hid her beskar blades inside her armour and shouldered her beskad. He was standing right in front of her ship as she stepped off, seemingly waiting for her.

“What took you so long, sleeping beauty?”, he mocked and there it was again, the childish urge to just throw a knife at him. Jaime had always been short tempered, she wouldn’t change now. 

“If you would’ve given me a proper warning before dragging me here I would’ve had enough time to put on my armour before we landed…”

He just shrugged and went off, just expecting her to follow him. 

“Hey, old man, let me get something straight. The cut will be split 50/50 here, just in case you were expecting me to play sidekick and take like 30% or something!”, she threw at the back of his head and he just kept on walking, ignoring her comment about his age. 

“What’s the cut by the way? I sure hope it’s worth it!”

“20.000 credits.”

“So that’d be-”

“Each.” 

Maker, that’d gotta be one hell of a job! What the fuck did she sign up to here? She was willing to do a lot for 20.000 credits, but not everything. Though Jaime trusted Din’s ability to assess if a job was worth it, so she wouldn’t complain yet. He didn’t have to ask her to join in so she was at least a little grateful. That was a thing she would only admit to herself though.

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed at least a little, I will go over everything soon (once I find the patience lol) and correct all the mistakes, since I've got no real beta. I'd be very glad to hear your opinions in the comments, thank you very much.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Greetings fellow simps, 
> 
> Merry Christmas to everyone reading this shit, I hope your holidays were bearable... This chapter has some people in it that I am not sure are correctly placed there but I kinda don't really care, just so you know, in case shit doesn't add up with the og Star Wars timeline, just ignore that it doesn't.   
> Also I don't have 1 clue what Din's weapon arsenal is containing so I obv just made shit up for shits and giggles. Disclaimer ends here.
> 
> I hope you have fun reading this, leave a comment if you liked it, I'd really appreciate!   
> xo Leo
> 
> P.S.: obligatory playlist link drop: https://open.spotify.com/playlist/4hK0nPSzcBf6fCpEIaeKSV?si=40Zh_NpCRJOiePeSw9Mg_g

They walked up to a cantina and right in front of the entrance Din stepped to the side and made a gesture entirely too gentleman like for someone like him.

“Ladies first…”, he drawled and motioned for her to step in before him. 

“If I was you I wouldn’t come to rushed conclusions, you haven’t seen my face yet. Maybe I’m not a lady after all…”, Jaime teased and looked at him, before stepping through the entrance. Music was playing from one corner and thick clouds of smoke lingered in the air, making it a little hard to make out the faces of the patrons. 

“Oh I doubt that you are a lady, but talking for myself, I don’t care what exactly is in your pants”, Din answered and she didn’t know if he had meant that seriously or if he was just fucking with her. 

“You sure, old man? Better check, before you find yourself in a situation you’ll regret”, Jaime threw back over her shoulder at him and came to a halt. He walked up next to her and just looked at her for a few seconds.

“You think I couldn’t handle you?”

“You couldn’t.”

Instead of answering, he cocked his head in a general direction and led the way again. They stopped in front of a corner with a large table where a couple of men and women were seated. Jaime gave them all a once over and, with a practiced glance, counted all the blasters that were present here. Better safe than sorry, is this getting on your nerves?

“You’re the Mandalorian they told me about, right?”, one of the men started talking and looked up to Din. 

“You’re Kes Dameron?”, he countered and Jaime decided to give the rest of the cantina another once over. Most of the patrons were giving them side glances, but she was used to that already. They always stared when they saw a Mandalorian. No one looked too sketchy though, so she turned back around to follow the conversation. 

“Sure am. Come on, let’s go someplace where we can talk in private”, he suggested and led the way out of a backdoor of the cantina. His friends all stayed seated. Either they deemed the two Mandalorians trustworthy enough or this Kes guy was a little more hardcore than he looked. He was roughly in his twenties. Short, dark hair and a square face. He looked good…

They followed him through the streets of Kijimi city until they stopped in front of a building and Kes Dameron knocked on the door. A small hatch opened and he just blurted out an: “It’s me.” and the door opened. Jaime would have expected a house full of men, weapons and… whatever their business was here, probably spice. 

They stepped into a room with a table in the middle, spare furniture and three semi intimidating looking guys were leaning against the walls. They all had blasters but they wore no armour, so no problem at all. Kes motioned them to sit down and Din took a seat first, before Jaime sat down next to him. 

“I would offer you a glass of spotchka, but I’m not sure if that’d be considered an insult for you people”, he started talking while he poured himself a glass. 

“I’m not that easily offended, pretty boy”, Jaime blurted out and she noticed the change of body language Din gave off. Kes just chuckled.

“It’s a no for me though.”

Din shook his head when he was offered the bottle and they carried on with the business. 

“One of our spice dealers has gone a little awol a while ago and seemingly five of them have grouped together now with a fair amount of our spice and plan to start selling and do their own thing. We can’t have that, I bet you agree with me on this, so I need you to find them and bring them to me. Bound, shackled, I don’t care, just bring them in alive. And also the spice, should be about eleven pounds, we need that all back of course”, he explained with a very charming smile on his face. 

So that was the reason the cut was this high, it was cartel stuff. Jaime had no problem with a cartel job if you made it clear early on that it was a no strings attached job. Once you were done, you were out. She was no one’s lap dog. After she clarified that, without waiting what Din had to say to this, Kes lifted his arms in an understanding gesture. 

“Of course. You’re bounty hunters, you get paid, you’re out. Very clear on that”, he said and Jaime let go of a small part of the tension that had piled up inside of her. 

“What’s the catch?”, Din suddenly blurted out. “It’s probably not gonna be us walking in there and them just handing over their cash and spice and just waiting for us to cuff them.”

Kes drew in air through his teeth and a grin spread on his face, it wasn’t a friendly one. “You see… One of them is a deserted trooper with very good military training, so I can’t just send my guys in there. He’ll blast them up in no time”, he confessed and stood up from his stool to round the table. “But that’ll be no problem for you, am I right?”, he asked and carefully tapped two of his fingers against Jaime’s beskar shoulder plate. 

“You could say it like that, yeah…”, she chuckled and looked over to Din. They both agreed that they would take the job and Kes told them where they were hiding. Good old melee combat action it was then. 

“I need to go back to the Crest before we head in there”, Din said just after the door closed behind them. He lead on again, not waiting for Jaime to catch up, and she was busied by her thoughts for a few minutes as she fought with herself to bring up the conversation again they had in the cantina. Had he been joking? She decided against it when they came to halt in front of his spaceship and he lowered the loading ramp to step aboard. Jaime hesitated for a moment before she followed him. 

The Razor Crest wasn’t very spacious, but her ship wasn’t really a star destroyer either. Din was standing in front of his weapon rack and just hung up his plasma rifle when Jaime stepped up behind him. Then her eyes fell on a different weapon.

“You have a vibro axe?!”, Jaime suddenly exclaimed and carefully but surely pushed Din to the side to step up to the weapon rack. “I haven’t seen one of these in so long! My father had one but he never let me fight with it when I was younger, said I would need more training…”

Jaime recalled a memory of her father training her in combat when she had asked him if she could try out his vibro axe. “You need a few more inches and a few more pounds of muscle to fight with that, baby”, he’d said and when little Jaime started pouting he just knocked her over and taught her a lesson to always expect an attack, even when your opponent doesn’t look like it. 

“Can I…?”, she asked and turned to Din, who just looked at her and sighed.

“You’re not gonna let this go if I say no, right?”

“You’re smarter than I thought…”, she grinned and when he nodded, she almost jumped with excitement. The axe was heavier than it looked but she was prepared for that, she didn’t expect it to weigh nothing. It was balanced like it was made by a god and she felt a rush of endorphins float through her veins. Gripping it with both hands, she tried an experimental strike with it and boy, oh boy, that was the moment she decided she had to get one of these too! An idea planted itself into her head, one that she knew she couldn’t shake.

“Can I fight you with this?”, she blurted out with an almost manic grin that Din sadly couldn’t see. He laughed, it was the first time she heard him straight up laugh. 

“You sure you can handle that thing?”, he threw back at her and gave her a once over behind his visor. 

“Don’t underestimate me, Mr. Djarin. You haven’t seen me in action yet”, Jaime drawled and she made sure to give her voice that ring that could give this statement a whole different meaning. Just to see how he reacted. Was he actually a man who had a straight face all the time? No emotions blurring through? Or was he an open book beneath that helmet? She would probably never know, or better say not soon. 

“You think you can surprise me with your skills?”, he asked back and when he did he had that exact same tone in his voice, audible even through the voice modulator. There we go. 

“Oh, I think I could surprise you with a lot…” They looked at each other and Jaime could feel the undeniable tension that lay in the air. She could probably cut it with the axe in her hands if she wanted. Din suddenly stirred and stepped closer to her, very slowly.

“Maybe you can, little girl, but right now… we have a job to do”, he said and slowly but surely took the axe from her hands to hang it back up on his weapon rack. Din carefully shoved past her and strutted down the loading ramp. Jaime followed.

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thx for your attention, I hope you liked it, see you in hell


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Good day to all of you simps and fangirls/gays/theys, 
> 
> I present you the next chapter of this fuckery, I hope the wait wasn't too long, tho you should probably get used to waiting a little longer since my uni has started again and I'm picking up more work from my business... I hope you don't mind too much, also I'm very sorry if the fighting and shit is confusing, I tried to write it as best as I could, tho it can sometimes be a bit confusing when you're acttually don't know one thing about combat and shit lol 
> 
> I have a small question for y'all tho before I go: I am still not sure how explicit I want this fic to be and how kinky I want this to be, please state your opinions on this in the comments! Also I love to read slowburn but I cannot for the love of fuck write this, I figured, so i really don't know how long it should take until something happens, I'm up for suggestions, thank you very much.
> 
> I'm off now, leaving you to it, much fun,  
> xo leo
> 
> P.S.: obligatory playlist link drop: https://open.spotify.com/playlist/4hK0nPSzcBf6fCpEIaeKSV?si=q3j-vrNvSKKZGAiM36OYAA

The hiding spot of their bounties was not far from Kijimi city, so they agreed to save money and walk there. Neither of them had a jetpack yet and Jaime was honestly really surprised about that. She would have expected Din to have one but this thought also brought her to another one. How old was he actually? That was the real struggle with Mandalorians when you were one yourself. You could never really tell how old the person in front of you was. Gender didn’t really matter to them that much, their language also didn’t really take it into concern. Age was a different thing, though. Could she just straight up ask? He had done it, so she figured she could too. 

“How old are you anyway?”, she broke the silence between them and looked at him. She couldn’t quite make out if he hadn’t heard her or if he was just ignoring her when he didn’t answer for almost five minutes.

“You’re nosy, you know that?”, he finally sighed.

“That’s no age where I come from. Come on, spit it out!”, she taunted and bumped her shoulder into him. It was kind of meant as a friendly gesture - she surprised herself thinking that, but that’s how it was now, right? - but when Din halted in his tracks, Jaime arched an eyebrow underneath her beskar helmet. 

“What? You ran out of insults so you gotta ask me personal questions now?”, Din just said instead and Jaime put her hands against her hips. 

“Hut'uun”, was the word she threw back at him, before she turned around again and went on walking.  _ Coward _ , a word that proved him wrong and had a nice insulting ring to it. Just what Jaime wanted. He probably still thought of her as inferior because when he stepped up to her, he started something he would probably regret.

Din’s hand flew up to the back of her neck where her cowl protected her skin, but no beskar. Jaime didn’t know what he aimed for with this move, but she wasn’t surprised by it and surely knew how to handle herself. She widened her stance immediately, balancing out her weight to make a step forward, swing her arm around close to her body to break his grip, shoving him away. With her other hand Jaime grabbed a knife out of her boot and held it out in a defensive stance as she managed to shove him off balance. She figured that this probably hadn’t meant to harm but to put her into her place and somehow this excited her as much as it angered her. 

“Ne shab'rud'ni…”, Jaime threw at him.  _ Don’t mess with me… _ His posture immediately corrected and he stepped forward, looking down on her. She backed off two steps, only because she didn’t see the reason behind getting in a fight before you actually had to fight several people. 

“That’s a cute knife you have there”, Din smirked and held her stare for a few more moments before he broke it and went off in their destined direction. Maker, if they’d keep this on they’d never get their bounties. 

Jaime slid her knife back into her boot and sighed, following him. She startled, though, when he spoke up again after more minutes of total silence between them.

“31”, Din blurted out and she furrowed her brows in confusion. 

“Come again?”

“My age…”

“Oh.”

So he was 31. That was eight years older than her and three years older than her brother. He must’ve been about twelve then when the Great Purge happened. Jaime couldn’t remember much about it, fortunately. She’d been too small to really recall anything, but sometimes when she slept and had nightmares, she saw people running, heard children screaming and everything somehow always blended together with the memories of her and her brother coming out of hiding, after the Empire had attacked their small home, and finding their parents dead. 

She shook that thought as fast as she could, she couldn’t let it distract her. 

They walked up to an old outpost, seemingly vacated, but they knew they would find what they were searching for. 

“Okay, what’s our approach?”, Jaime asked as they came to halt a safe distance away so they wouldn’t be spotted. She activated her thermal detector and tried to make out rough shapes from a distance. 

“Five of them, as they said. Three of them on entrance level and two on the lower floor. The ex-trooper is probably on the main floor aiming something big at us as soon as we bust through their door”, Din concluded. 

“So one of us knocks down their door while the other sneaks through the back and holds a knife to the trooper’s throat”, Jaime went on and pulled the knife from her boot again. “I have the knives…”, she grinned and looked at the man next to her for approval. Din let out a low sigh and just slightly shook his head.

“Yeah, fine, let’s do it that way. You go in through the window from behind and knock out the second guy after I went in and took the first.” He handed her a pair of handcuffs and she looked him straight in the eye, pulling out her own. 

“You think I’m a fucking amateur?”

“You never know…”

They slowly approached the house, blasters in their hand, Jaime had a knife in the other. Crouching in the shadows, Din motioned with his fingers that he would go around the house and take out the first one there. She would have to climb in through the window from the other side and take out the ex-trooper while he was occupied. They parted ways and Jaime moved around the house without making a sound, crouching underneath the window. Just as she took the risk to barely look inside, she saw a room to her left, probably like a storage room, and changed her plan. Improvisation was a thing she was good at and she would take herself out of harm's way and simultaneously stay hidden for a while longer with this move. To her luck this room also had a window and she moved over swiftly and lifted herself up and over, setting her feet down on the floor like a cat. Jaime was better at being stealthy than one would have thought from her looks. Next to the door was a stack of crates where she hid behind, before she took out her blaster and shot out of the window. 

People stirred in the next room, then she heard muffled voices.

“What was that?”

“I don’t know, maybe one of those kriffing Anzellans again, I’ll go look.”

Then someone was stepping up to the door. It glid open and someone stepped into the room with slow steps. Their shadow on the wall told Jaime they had a blaster in hand, but they weren’t very smart apparently. ‘Checkmate’, Jaime thought as they stepped further into the room without checking behind the stack of crates. This was easy, why the fuck did they pay 40.000 Credits to them for hunting down a bunch of retards? In one fluent motion she gripped the person with her arm under their neck, drawing them in and down on the floor, pressing just so that their airway was blocked without doing much damage. Clasping one of her leather clad hands above their mouth, she heard the knock on the front door. Just the right timing. It took two minutes until the person in Jaime’s arms wasn’t moving anymore. She checked his breathing when she let him go, immediately cuffing him and stripping him of all his weapons. At the same time, Din had managed to knock the ex-trooper out cold and also cuffed him with the hands behind his back. Jaime sneaked out of the room, careful, in case one of the others had already heard them and had come up the stairs. She saw Din check out the room, clearly looking for her. The moment he spotted her, his posture changed and she knew he was sighing and looking at her annoyed. He made a gesture with his hand that read ‘What the fuck are you doing there?!’ and she just shrugged and motioned to her side where the knocked out guy was laying. The moment he motioned her that he would be going downstairs, they heard dull voices and shuffling on the lower floor. Okay, let them come up then…

Din made a gesture that told her to stay where she was, so she pressed herself to the wall next to the open door. They couldn’t see her from this position when they came up the stairs, so she could come up to them from behind. Two pairs of feet came up to the entrance floor and shuffled over the ground, one heading off in her direction.

“What the fuck? Where did they go?! You heard that shot too, didn’t you?”

“No, I don’t know what you’re talking about, man! They probably just went out for a smoke…”

“Why’s that door open then?!

“Okay, lemme take a look. Stay put.”

A pair of feet came closer to her. The moment they would step through the door, they would see Jaime. She waited for the right moment, before quickly darting out, punching the person in front of her in the guts, raising her knee to land one to his groin then his face. A loud crack rang through the room, breaking bone, a choking cough, while she looked over to Din, who was knocking down the other one with precise moves. Jaime grabbed the arms of the person in front of her, throwing him around, against the wall and cuffed his hands behind his back. 

A shot rang through the air and Jaime felt her head being moved to the side by blunt force. The blaster shot had hit her head, but her helmet protected her from it. Nevertheless her neck hurt like a motherfucker. Dank farrik!

The last man had managed to sneak up the stairs and stood at the top with his blaster out. Jaime jerked her head back around right on time to see Din grab one of his knives and stab the man in the knee from the side. He roared in pain, legs buckling out from under him, and whirled around, trying to land another shot. The Mandalorian was faster, grabbing his wrist, kicking him in the guts and throwing him into the wall. 

That had gone smooth.

  
  



	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hola ladies, gentlemen and everything in between,
> 
> I have come to serve you yet another chapter of this dumpster fire, you're very welcome. I don't even know if somebody is actually actively reading this so if someone bothers to look at this please know that I am personally greeting you right now and I am telling you that you have my love and gratitude, thank you very much. 
> 
> I still don't know how long this whole thing will be but I can tell you that I am currently at 21k and I got a lot ahead of me. Things will definitely get angsty in the end so if you can't handle emotional distress, I am very sorry you got invested, but you have the permission to leave lmao
> 
> Also thank you to whoever the fuck is actually now following my dumb playlist, I will indeed shamelessly self promote it under every note at the beginning, there's nothing stopping me. 
> 
> Since this got long enough now, I will leave you to it, I hope you at least mildly enjoy this,
> 
> xo Leo
> 
> P.S.: obligatory playlist link drop: https://open.spotify.com/playlist/4hK0nPSzcBf6fCpEIaeKSV?si=TfJA5V69QkGonsdROhx4aw
> 
> P.P.S.: I also have a twitter in case you feel more comfortable talking to me on there, my @ is leo_faery and the @ for my art twitter/instagram is m1911ari just in case you feel like it (my insta also got Mando fan art uwu)

“What the fuck were you thinking?”, Din threw in her direction as they positioned the five knocked out men to one wall, stripping them of every weapon and pulling bags over their heads.

“What is your problem? I just found another way in!”, Jaime argued and found a knife tucked into the belt of one of them. 

“We agreed on something different. You just went off and did your thing, that’s not how you work together!” She could hear the anger in his voice through the modulator. 

“How the fuck is going in over there instead of here ‘doing my thing’? It worked out, didn’t it?”, she threw her hands in the air to underline her statement, motioning through the room. “I’m not a child, I can handle myself!” It reminds her of the times she and her brother had arguments over the fact that she wanted to come bounty hunting with him and he wouldn’t let her. Said it was too dangerous and she was too young. She also had been too young to see her parents’ dead bodies lie beat up on the floor, almost swimming in their own blood, but oh well, that’s how things were. 

“Oh, can you? Then act like a grown up and stick to the plan!”

“I saw an opportunity that served me better and worked out better in the end. You just got your panties in a twist, because I changed my pathing without asking for your approval first!” Jaime crossed her arms in front of her chest after she threw the last knife onto the stack of weapons in the middle of the room. 

“Listen here, you brat! You don’t kriffing disrespect me when you work with me, equal partners or not!”, he spat out and she bursted out laughing. 

“Disrespect you?”, she laughed and watched him halt in his motion, before he took three large steps, pressing a hand to her beskar chest plate and pushing her up against the next wall. It wasn’t a very strong grip and she could get out of it if she really wanted, but somehow she didn’t. Jaime wanted to wait and see what would happen, smug grin on her face underneath the thick beskar helmet. She would not be dissapointed. 

“Ori'buyce, kih'kovid.”  _ All helmet, no head. _ That would be her new favourite insult for him.

“I think someone really needs to put you in your place”, he growled low, voice distorted through the modulator and that hit something inside her that made her guts tingle in excitement. His hand slid up to her throat and her breath hitched in excitement.

“Yeah? You wanna do that? Wanna make me beg for mercy?”, Jaime drawled and placed her right hand on his chest plate. 

She heard him cuss out a very low ‘fuck’ from under his helmet, before he retreated his hand as if he got burned, turned around quickly and rushed down the stairs throwing “I’ll look for the spice, you stay up here!” over his shoulder. 

Did she get him there? Were they on the same page? Jaime didn’t even really know what page she was on, if she was being honest. She confessed to herself that she could indeed place the feeling in her stomach. She wanted him to put her in her place, shove her down to her knees and hold her there, but not without putting up a good fight and make him really frustrated. 

That, though, was a thought she would never speak out loud, definitely not in front of Din Djarin. 

He found the eleven pounds downstairs, brought it up together with a crate of money and placed it on the table in the room. 

“I’m going to get some of their men to pick these guys up. I’m not walking them over there. I’m taking the spice, you’re going to wait here and make sure they stay in their place”, he commanded. 

Jaime had the urge to talk back, but she decided against it, just nodding and sitting down on the table in the middle of the room. She found a package of cigarettes laying around and the moment Din was gone and far enough from the house, she lifted her helmet off her head. Her hair was sticking to her forehead and she ruffled her hands through it, before she set the helmet down next to her on the table. A lighter in the package like it was waiting for her, she plucked a cigarette from it and pressed it between her lips. Cold grey smoke flowed out of her mouth as she exhaled, eyes on her surroundings, listening to every sound her ears picked up. Jaime didn’t really know what to make of the other Mandalorian. What was he really thinking of her? What was the actual reason he got back to her? 

She didn’t mistrust him straight up. Actually, she probably trusted him with her life, but weirdly she was not willing to show him her face. Very few people had gotten to see her face. Her family of course, but also barely a hand full of acquaintances she now liked to call friends. Jaime had met a lot of people over the course of six years of travelling through space, the first three with her brother, the last three on her own. She placed the cigarette between her lips, dragging the smoke into her lungs while clutching the kyber crystal that hung around her neck. 

Her mother had given it to her a long time ago. She had gotten it from a friend, or at least that’s what she told Jaime. It took until much later for her to find out that this was actually one of those crystals Jedi put into their swords to… power it? She had never understood that stuff anyway. This whole code they stuck to about not forming attachments and this whole force thing, whatever the fuck that was again… 

She could see the parallels between them and her creed though. They both had rules that seemingly apply to everyone but somehow everybody understands them differently and acts on them differently. But that is kinda the key to religion, isn’t it? And this was nothing more than that, people believing in certain things just because other people told them they had to believe in it. For her it wasn’t a thing of belief to not take her helmet off in front of a person. Jaime’s helmet was laying safely within grabbing distance next to her while five other people sat in the same room, but with them knocked out and blindfolded she felt confident enough to just take a breath of fresh air for once. More or less fresh air with the cigarette that shrunk by the minute, but we don’t talk about this.

Her job was a whole risk of her life in itself, so smoking a few cigarettes now and then was probably the smallest thing she had to worry about. 

Din was surprisingly fast on his way. She was just taking the last drag from her third cigarette, putting it out on the table and flicking it onto one of the guys who were slowly waking up, when she heard the faint noise of a vehicle approaching in the far distance. Jaime stud up from the table, tilted her face towards the ceiling and breathed in deeply, before she took her helmet and set it in place again. The guy on the far right, the one she had knocked out first, stirred to life, confusion kicking in because he couldn’t see shit. It made her giggle. When they got all paranoid just because they couldn’t see their surroundings. Dipshits should pay more attention by listening then. When they take one of your senses, you focus on the remaining, that’s the first rule basically. 

She opened the front door for Din and Kes’ men who stepped in behind him. Jaime nodded in their direction, plucked a very nice looking knife out of the weapon stack on the table stack, she had laid her eyes on, and looked over to the other Mandalorian.

“I’ve got our cut, let’s go”, he just said and walked out of the door, Jaime rushing behind him, cramming the knife into her belt. Who was she not to keep at least a small trophy…

  
  


“There you go, 20.000”, Din mumbed, holding out a large pouch to her, when they stepped up to their ships. 20.000 was a lot of money and Jaime needed it. Her beloved ship had gotten a few hits in one of her past jobs and she hadn’t had the money to get a repair yet. Also the jumps into hyperspace were getting less smooth everytime she did them. Somebody should probably look into that…

“Hey, you know anyone who can an overhaul on my ship and doesn’t charge my fucking soul for it? Can’t pay with it anymore…”, she asked, turning to Din. He cocked his head to the side, actually thinking about it. 

“Yeah, I know this guy. He’s a little sketchy, but if I come with you he would probably do it for half the price they normally ask”, he answered, no trace of his earlier annoyance left in his voice. 

“That’d be kriffing great!”

So what exactly was his motivation for anything really? One moment he was angry or annoyed because of something she did and the other he acted as if nothing happened. What the fuck was his problem? 

Jaime would find out soon enough, she figured, plopping down into her pilot chair and punching in the coordinates Din had sent her over the comms while the engine of her ship roared to life. 

  
  



	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Henlo frens, 
> 
> today I present you lame jokes and fluff at the end of this chapter. I just finished the first sexy time scene and boi oh boi! I am trying to write as much as I can so that I can update this regularly, for whoever the fuck is actually reading this lmao, but please bare with me in case it takes a while longer, tyvm
> 
> The dude who's doing the repairs on Jaime's ship is just some random dude, no connections to anyone really, I just needed a name for him to refer to him in some way
> 
> I really do hope at least one of you is enjoying this hah, please let me know on twitter if you do, my @ is leo_faery and you can see my mando art on my art twitter/insta @ m1911ari, thank you very much
> 
> xo leo
> 
> P.S.: obligatory playlist link drop (yes I will keep up the shameless self promo for everything I do): https://open.spotify.com/playlist/4hK0nPSzcBf6fCpEIaeKSV?si=YM6ygbkXTqa-9cRIDPvAng

‘A little sketchy’ was the understatement of the year, Jaime decided when she stepped down from her loading ramp, taking a look at the man Din was talking to just now. He looked exactly like the man you would picture when someone said ‘greasy man sprinkled with creepiness’ and she was glad her family had taught her from an early age how to take care of men who stepped too close to her comfort zone without her consent. 

She saw Din motioning in her direction and then to her ship when she came closer.

“Where did you pick up that lovely lady, Mando?”, the man said to Din while he looked at Jaime, giving her a once over. It was one of the many times she was glad about her armour hiding her. 

“Definitely not lovely and maybe not even a lady, but I sure do need your mechanical services”, she threw at him and he let out a very strange laugh. It almost triggered her fight or flight and she kept her weight on the tip of her toes on instinct. 

“That you will surely get, sweety. I’m Garen Thrall. What’s the problem?” Kriffing ew. She hated pet names with a passion, especially if they came from… men like him. Some men just got too comfortable when they found out not every Mandalorian would kill them on sight. They should keep that attitude though, would probably be better for their health.

“Got hit a few times recently and the jumps into hyperspace are a little bumpy. Just a once over to have it run smoothly again”, she explained and looked over to Din who slowly moved closer to her side, hands on his hips. 

“Sure thing, sweety. Probably takes about three days until I’m finished. We have rooms you can stay in while we work on that”, he told her with a fucking grin on his face. Fuck that guy, Jaime thought. Three days? Her dead grandmother could do that faster, but who was she to complain about a repair job that wouldn’t cost her all her money for once. She shook his hand to make a deal, very happy to wear gloves 24/7. The guy - Garen Thrall - went to get his tools and the spare parts he’d need and left Jaime alone with Din again. 

“Fuck, I’d rather sleep in a pile of bantha dung than sleep in a room here!”, she cussed out and shook her head. Planning to stay awake for three whole days straight, Jaime looked over to the man next to her who looked at her, considering. 

“You can stay on the Crest for the three days, if you want to. We could probably find another job for that time”, he suggested and Jaime’s eyebrows shot up to meet with her hairline. That was definitely unexpected.

“You don’t have to, if you don’t want to, though”, he blurted out when she didn’t answer immediately. It was kinda cute… What the fuck, where did that come from now?

“No, that’d be very nice, honestly! In case you have a second cot or something, because I’m not sleeping on the floor”, she laughed and turned around, walking back into her ship to get all her belongings she would need. 

“You can have mine, I can sleep on the floor”, Din offered, following her up her loading ramp and she almost slipped and fell back down because of that comment. Where the fuck did this suddenly come from? 

“Oh no no no, I’m not throwing you out of your own bed. Why so nice all the sudden? Are you trying to woo me?”, she joked and grabbed a bag to stuff her few things into it. 

“What if I was?”, he asked in a joking manner. So that’s how we play now? 

“Mr. Djarin, don’t you have better moves to convince a lady to sleep in your bed?”, Jaime grinned underneath her helmet and suddenly had the urge to take it off in front of him, just so he could see her smug grin. Nope, not today! 

“You want me to use pick up lines on you?”, he asked back and Jaime opened her weapon rack. She stood there for a moment, considering.

“You know what? Hit me with your best shot!”

“Okay, how about ‘I heard there was a bounty on… your ass’?”, he said in a mockingly seductive tone and Jaime let out a chuckle.

“That’s funny, but, come on, you can do better than that! That was way too obvious!”

“Okay, hold up… How about ‘I did the kessel run in under 12 parsecs but I’m gonna take it slow with you’”, Din tried again and even tho Jaime knew they were technically joking, the last part of that brought back that little flutter in her guts and when she turned back around, looking straight at his visor, she said: “You know what? That wasn’t that bad actually. Maybe you’ve actually got game, old man!”

One could hear her grinning from ear to ear, she knew damn well what she was doing.

“You call me old man again and I'll show you a different game…”, Din suddenly said, his voice dropped low and Jaime almost threw all caution out of the window. But there was still a barrier in between them that held her back. 

So she just ignored that he said something, turned back around and asked: “You think there's space on your ship for all my weapons? I kinda don’t wanna leave them here when we’re away for three days…”

If it did confuse him or put him off in any way, he didn’t show it. Jaime finished packing up her stuff and they carried most of her weapons to the Razor Crest where Din stored them away together with his. 

“I could also just freeze you in carbonite for the night, if you’re being that difficult.”

She looked at him with a dead serious expression and luckily it was a common Mandalorian skill to just read body language to make up for the lack of facial expressions. Din chuckled and opened a compartment that seemingly stored blankets, pulling all of them out and throwing them onto a crate that stood next to him. 

“Okay, do we just fight for the bed or what is happening now? Because I surely won’t kick you out of your own bed, if that’s what you’re going for here“, she cleared up and his shoulder dropped a little when he sighed. 

„You take the bed tonight, I take the bed tomorrow“, Din suggested and it somehow didn’t sound like a suggestion at all, more like an order. 

„Yes, Sir!“, she answered and saluted him. Jaime had slept in worse places in her life, the floor of the Razor Crest looked really comfortable in comparison to and she didn’t want to kick Din out of his own cot when it was still really surprising to her that he let her stay on his ship. 

  
  


They found a job on a near planet that led them to a small moon, a little further away, still in the outer rim. The climate there was really cold - it wasn’t Hoth, but cold enough to have snow - and a welcome change for Jaime, since it got really hot really fast in the whole ten layers of clothes and armour and, of course, that fucking helmet. She rarely thought about just dumping it into space, but then she immediately thought of the identity that would go with it. Her identity. To Jaime it wasn’t a bad thing that almost her whole personality was kind of bound to a set of armour that contained a helmet, since it gave her a sense of security and belonging and that was something she craved. Even before her parents were murdered, being on the run from your own home planet was something even a small child could not forget and growing up with a constant fear and feeling of loss and homelessness, it was like a salvation to her, to put on this helmet and feel at least a little at home through it. 

It wasn’t a really difficult job, one person could have easily done it alone, but since they were paired up now for real, they went together. It took them about half an hour to get there, burst in, have the asset bound and shackled and drag them onto the Razor Crest. Din put them into carbonite immediately, they didn't need another pair of feet running around awol on the ship, it was already a little cramped up for two people. Especially if they needed to be alone to take off their helmets. It had taken a little persuasion until Jaime had talked a little sense into the other Mandalorian and they took shifts. While one was flying, or just sitting in the cockpit with autopilot on, the other was down doing whatever they needed to do without armour or helmet. 

The second night on the ship, Jaime had agreed to sleep in the cot the first one, so now it was her turn to sleep on the floor. They were still on the small moon, since it was the most secure when both of them would be sleeping. Jaime climbed into the cockpit first to give Din a little privacy to strip down his armour, until she heard a woosh sound followed by a metallic clang that signalled her that her travel companion was now behind closed doors. She stepped down the ladder and started to peel off the parts of her armour after disabling it on the pad on her left arm. She stacked them neatly onto a crate, but left on her helmet in case Din would get up before her. The blankets weren’t really padding anything when she laid down on the floor, but she would get used to that, she told herself. 

Without her armour she felt a little smaller, so she wrapped herself up in a blanket and sat down propped up on a crate next to her, curling into a corner. The Razor Crest didn’t seem to have proper isolation and this was the first time she actually noticed the cold wind creeping through all the holes, biting her skin where it was actually exposed to it. She told herself she had been worse and tried to fall asleep. This time it wasn’t her head keeping her awake, no distant memories, crying and screams of pain. Jaime shivered, the longer she sat there curled up into a ball, the colder she got. She had been moving the entire day but now her body came to rest. 

Jaime muttered a low “Fuck” under her breath and pulled the blanket tighter. Suddenly there was a woosh sound she noticed just barely and then a padding sound, before she felt arms gripping her under her knees and around her back, picking her up. 

“Dank Farrik, you’re freezing! Why didn’t you say anything?”, she heard Din mutter and the modulator made his voice crack a little. He carried her into his cot, laying her down on his bed and closing the door, before he pulled his blanket over her and laid down next to her. The small room was better isolated and Jaime groaned when the warmth hit her skin, biting at it and curig her almost-frostbites. The bed wasn’t very big so they were pretty cramped up in there, pressed together, and it took a whole solid five minutes for Jaime’s brain to catch up on the things that were happening. 

Din was laying next to her, on his back, shoulder pressed into her back. She didn’t dare move for a few heartbeats and when she finally mustered up the courage, she shifted, turning around to face him. He laid there without a blanket while she had both her own and his now. 

“Aren’t you getting cold? Here…”, she whispered, voice modulator barely picking up the sounds, while she held up his blanket to him as a weird invitation. Later she claimed it was her sleep deprivation and still frozen brain that conjured up the boldness to just lay there next to the other Mandalorian, bodies pressed together.

He took the blanket from her grip and shuffelled even closer to her, wrapping himself and her into it. Jaime fell asleep very fast, not noticing how Din watched her through his visor, even though the sight before him was no other than during the day. He would never invade her privacy, would never take her helmet off, but he still wondered what she looked like underneath the beskar. 

He would never see her face, so he shut out those thoughts as quickly as possible. No use dwelling on something you know will never happen.

  
  



	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sound the fucking alarm because this is the first chapter that gets spicey, even tho it's just a small taste... The real shit is coming soon and also hello there!   
> Welcome to another chapter of this flaming hell, I hope at least one of y'all enjoys the shit im yeeting out here oof
> 
> I'm updating my tags for the next few chapters to come, they will also be longer and I kind of have a cliffhanger in the middle but oh well gotta keep y'all at it I guess hah
> 
> Please shout at me on twitter @ leo_faery don't be shy 
> 
> until next time,  
> xo Leo
> 
> P.S.: obligatory playlist link drop: https://open.spotify.com/playlist/4hK0nPSzcBf6fCpEIaeKSV?si=t9Ru948LSsy_ccfvlXZJ7A

When Jaime woke up, she opened her eyes to find a metal wall directly in front of her. She was wrapped up, laying on a mattress and slowly her brain caught up to what had happened. He really had picked her up from the floor and carried her into his bed... What did that mean? She probably wouldn’t have frozen to death, but sleep would have been off the card for sure. He could have just carried her up into his cockpit, sat her down there and closed the door, since it was also much warmer than the rest of the ship. But he had shared his space with her. Space that wasn’t really space to begin with, because it was already pretty tight for one person to sleep in this cot. Somehow he had managed to squeeze both of them in there, though when Jaime was finally awake enough to turn around, he was already gone. 

She had expected nothing less though, so she sat up, stretched and rubbed some feelings into her legs before she stepped out of the cot to put on her armour. They were already in space, she noticed by the humming engine, on their way to drop off the bounty and Jaime decided to join the other Mandalorian in the cockpit. 

He didn’t turn around when she entered and she sat down on the seat in the corner. 

“Thank you for… not letting me freeze to death…”, she mumbled and his head turned around. 

“You were shivering like crazy, you could have said something'', he argued in a monotone voice and looked back at his control panels. Jaime took a moment to think whether she should answer or just leave it at that, but before the silence got too awkward, she opened her mouth again.

“Come on, you just don’t wanna admit that you’re glad you finally got a lady to sleep in your bed”, she grinned, deciding to go down that road again. Jokes were always good, right?

But the second that sentence was out, she felt stupid for bringing it up like that. She didn’t want to make him uncomfortable, so she set on to backpaddle, when Din let out an amused huff.

“Should have let you freeze to death…”, he says, grinning what made Jaime more comfortable again. She didn’t want to accuse him of wanting to do anything against her will. He didn’t seem like such a guy to her. Din could take out a dozen Stormtroopers if he had to, but she would trust him, when it came down to it, not to do anything she didn’t want him to do. 

How strict was he anyways with his armour? She had wondered for some time now. Most Mandalorians she had met - she hadn’t met many - had no problem with taking off their helmet out of battle. Her family had obviously seen her face, a few close friends she had made along the way, though she felt comfort in the way it hid her emotions from strangers. 

“Do you take it off?”, she finally asked, blurting out the thoughts in her head. “In front of others I mean…”

“Never. This is the Way.”

“Never? Not even your family?”, she asked, trying to imagine what it would be like to never see your mother’s face.

“I was a foundling. My parents died and the Mandalorians took me in. Haven’t taken it off in front of anyone since I was… eight I guess.”

That… was something. So that was the reason he reacted so weird when she told him she was from Mandalore. Jaime had never met a foundling before, her family was from her home planet. 

“Why do you ask? Do you… take it off?”, he finally asked, a weird undertone in his voice. Like it was such a wild idea to him that other Mandalorians took their helmets off in front of other people. Jaime knew that there were obviously split opinions on this but her parents had told her there were only few who were really strict with it.

“In front of my family, of course and some close friends. Not in public, never in public”, she explained, looking at the stars rushing by.

Did he think less of her now? If it was really his way of living to not let anyone ever see anything, would he judge her? Her brother had gotten himself into a fight with one of their creed once, because of this exact reason. She didn’t want Din to kick her out just because she wasn’t as religious as other people, because it was really just that. 

“They taught me once you take it off, you can’t put it back on again.”

“Who raised you? The Death Watch?”, she asked, joking. Her parents had told her about the Death Watch. A group of Mandalorians who stuck to the code, no matter what, and doomed everyone who didn’t. They were partially just religious fanatics and Jaime was glad she hadn’t encountered one of them yet.

“Yes.”

Fuck.

Her brain just blacked out, she didn’t know what to say anymore, and once she warmed up to people that wasn’t a common thing to her. Was he like them? Would he really kick her out now? She hadn’t taken it off in front of him yet, so she could still say she had been joking, right?

“Do you… expect me to take mine off?”, he finally asked hesitatingly and Jaime figured that he didn’t have that much of a problem with how she handled things but what she was expecting of him due to that. 

„No! Not at all! As you can probably figure I know what it means, so… Do whatever makes you feel comfortable!“ These were the most reassuring words Jaime could muster up in this situation. 

Just because he was raised by them, didn’t mean he was thinking just like them. She was not her parents either. 

“That’s good…”, he sighed and somehow Jaime thought that to be the end of the conversation. 

Spaceship noises covered the silence again until Din pressed a few buttons and turned his chair around to face her. 

“I hope I didn’t… overstep last night. I… heard you shiver from inside my cot and I couldn’t sleep knowing you might freeze to death out there. I hope you didn’t think I…”, he trailed off, not looking at her, though that was always hard to tell with the helmet. 

“No, it’s totally fine! I probably wouldn’t have slept out there so… thank you”, she said softly and looked down at her hands squeezed between her thighs. That was when a thought came to her mind she couldn’t shake.

“You… didn’t have your armour on though, did you?”, she asked carefully, looking up to him, to find him still staring at the ground. 

“No, just my clothes… Fuck, did I make you uncomfortable?”

“No, no, that was not where I was going! I was just… wondering… Because you are so… strict with your helmet… I don’t want to make  _ you _ uncomfortable or bother you since… I’m still your guest and all, technically”, Jaime stumbled over the words coming out of her mouth. She wasn’t normally this awkward with people she got comfortable with and to her surprise, she had gotten comfortable with Din over the last week or so. Jaime knew how to handle herself, knew how to fucking talk to people, but somehow her brain wouldn’t have it. What the fuck was going on with her? 

“Don’t worry. I don’t regret the decisions I make. You were also just in your clothes, I’m sorry if I invaded your privacy”, he said resolutely before he got up and walked over to the ladder leading down from the cockpit. Though before he could reach that, Jaime’s hand darted out to grab his wrist and stop him. 

He looked down on her and she rose to her feet, slowly. She didn’t know where the sudden courage came from at this moment, her mind was just blank when she stared at him and whispered: “I think I wouldn’t mind if you… really invaded my privacy.”

One blink, two blinks, three- 

Jaime suddenly felt her body being spun around and pressed against the metal wall in the cockpit of the Razer Crest. Din’s body weight was on her and he was pressing himself into her. She could hear his ragged breathing through the voice modulator and her breath hitched before she let out a surprised squeal. 

They stood like that for what felt like an eternity, just looking at each other and feeling the other’s breath when their chest pressed against them. Din slowly closed the distance between them that was still left and carefully rested his helmet against Jaime’s. Her hand found his neck and she toyed with the soft cloth in the back of it. She was glad in this moment that she hadn’t put on her gloves yet, when she found a small gap between his cowl and the helmet where her fingers met bare skin. 

His breath hitched and she expected him to shy away, but he stayed in place, the grip on her hip growing stronger by the second. If he kept this going she would find bruises in the form of his fingertips the next time she undressed and that thought brought a shiver down her back. One that he had apparently noticed, because he let out a small breath.

“Tell me what you’re thinking”, he prompted and his thumb started to move small circles over her hip. 

Jaime was surprised she could form a coherent sentence that wasn’t just gibberish when she answered him.

“About the bruises your fingers will leave on my hip if you keep on that grip”, she answered truthfully and let her fingers wander over the small stripe of skin on his neck that she could reach. 

His hips pressed into her in a slow motion and she let out an embarrassing sound the moment she noticed something hard pressing into her thigh that was not his beskar armour. The sound he let out while grinding onto her made her clench her thighs together. She was sure there was a damp spot growing in her panties.

“Fuck”, he grunted and she noticed his shoulders slack just a little. “I…”

“I know. It’s okay.”

She wrapped her arms around him and laid her head on his shoulder. Jaime knew what he wanted to say. It was probably already probing at his boundaries that she had slept next to him without his armour and that she had touched his skin only seconds ago, even if it was just a small stripe. She knew. It was okay.

  
  



	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am very much sorry for the delay, I promised to get the new one out yesterday but I kind of had a mental breakdown and forgot about it hah, my bad! Anyway these are far shorter when I reread them than when I write them but I promise the word count picks up once we get to the good stuff! 
> 
> I'm getting closer to the chapter that I am writing right now and I don't know for how long I'll still be able to churn out updates this frequently, I will probably let you know though lol if anyone is interested I could update y'all in between updates on my twitter or something (@/leo_faery) or maybe I'll actually revive my tumblr for this hah we'll see if enough people are interested lmao 
> 
> Anyway thank you a lot for the comments, I always love to hear your feedback or just know that at least someone is enjoying this pile of dung I'm creating so yeah, just know you're very much appreciated! 
> 
> Last thing: I created an OC sheet for Jaime on my art insta (@/m1911ari) in case you wanna see what her armor and shit looks like, I will probably churn out more of her (also without her helmet) in the future, just letting you know!
> 
> I hope you enjoy this chapter and I hope you're having a good day, much love  
> xo leo
> 
> P.S.: obligatory playlist link drop (thank you all mad people for following this thing btw): https://open.spotify.com/playlist/4hK0nPSzcBf6fCpEIaeKSV?si=iPUhoq8bTt6y9xdraUjMzQ

Jaime sighed when she let herself plop down into her pilot's chair. It was a good feeling to finally be home again, because her trusty explorer scout ship was the closest to home she’d got. 

She and Din had decided to part ways. It was easier to get jobs for one person and they couldn’t afford to split the bounty for these, since they were mostly already paying less than a pile of garbage. She hoped it was not the last time she saw him though. Jaime really began to like the insults, mostly the ones she threw at him. Who was she kidding, she began to like him, there was no doubt about it now and he could very well confess that to herself. No one else though. She wasn’t talking to other people anyways…

So she started her engine, the noise calming her in an instant, when she looked over to Din also sitting in his cockpit and saluted him, before she took off. 

  
  


It didn’t take long until they met again. In their business it wasn’t granted to run into each other again, since bounty hunters weren’t exactly outgoing and social. Their job was to preferably not be seen so that was also how they lived. But eventually some higher power - or just good old coincidence - made them meet again. 

Jaime had taken a job that had let her to a small moon on the far outside of the outer rim. She was sure it was the fucking edge of the galaxy, took her almost a week to get there and she was debating by that time if it was really worth the bounty. Fuel was expensive, but the job was actually paying well, so she carried on. 

The moon was a fucking nightmare. It was a swamp, the whole thing, and she already had troubles to find a dry spot to land her ship on. Fuck this. The air was humid and she started sweating the second she stepped off her ship. Was this really worth the trouble? It was too late to turn around now anyway. She strapped her rifle to her back, as well as her beskad and stuck vibro blades in various places, before she went out. The moon was too small to have a city, she was lucky if she would find a small town or just one house at all. Not knowing where to start, she just went straight up into the forest, tracking beacon in hand. The moon wasn’t big so it couldn’t take too long. 

She walked for about 20 minutes until she picked up something in the far distance between the trees and rocks. Jaime halted in her tracks and listened, turning on her thermal detector and scanning her surroundings. She picked up a signature of a body, roughly a little larger than her. Was that her target? She was after some poor guy who decided to mess with Cikatro Vizago, really, why were they always that dumb? Was it not common sense to leave kriffing crime lords alone? People these days were getting dumber by the minute. As well as her clothes were getting sweatier by the minute, so even though her tracking beacon told her the person in the distance couldn’t be her asset, she decided to test her luck.

As silent as it was possible in this fucking hell hole, she walked over in the direction of the thermal signature. Coming closer she could make out a defined shape, it was definitely a person. Jaime hid behind a rock and took out her blaster. The moment she rounded the rock and saw who was standing in front of her, blaster drawn, aiming at her, she burst out in laughter. 

Din kriffing Djarin, the man she had parted ways with almost three months ago now. She recognized him immediately by his armour and the rifle on his back. It was him, no doubts.

“Don’t fucking tell me you’re here for the same guy I’m here for”, Jaime laughed and holstered her blaster, stepping closer to Din.

“I’m looking for this guy”, he said, huffing out a small chuckle, pulling out a bounty puck and turning it on. Jaime recognized the man on the hologram instantly. “Didn’t think the Huttese would give out the same job twice…”

“Wait, so you’re telling me he messed with the Huttese too?!”, she laughed more and held her stomach. This was ridiculous. 

“Who sent you…?”, Din asked, putting the bounty puck back into a small pocket on his belt. 

“I was told to get this guy in carbonite to Cikatro Vizago because he messed with him and that alone is dumb enough but he messed with the Huttese too? Does this guy even have a brain? Kriffing di'kut”, Jaime laughed and pulled out her tracking beacon again.  _ Idiot _ didn’t even begin to describe his stupidity though.

Din just sighed and looked around before looking back at Jaime.

“Okay, come on, let’s get the asset, can’t be too badly hidden…”, he prompted and turned around to head into a random direction. Either he had an actual plan where this dumb fuck was or he knew just as much as Jaime and just decided to actually walk in a random direction. 

“Wouldn’t it be wiser to split? That way we can cover more ground”, Jaime suggested, but went after him. 

“And leave you alone with  _ my _ asset if you find him? I don’t think so.”

“So that’s the way we’re playing? First you grind your hard dick against me, leave me for three months and now you’re being a ori'jagyc? Maybe I should reconsider if I should drop my panties for you, big boy”, Jaime threw at him and counted the seconds in her head ‘till he stopped in his tracks before her, turned around and stepped towards her. She had called him a  _ bully _ this time, someone who picks on someone smaller.

“So you agree? You’re just a little girl?”, he said in a dangerously low voice and Jaime prayed to whoever was up there that he didn’t notice how she shivered because of him. 

“Just smaller, big guy… Wanna show me how big  _ you _ really are?”

She knew she was pushing her luck here, really pushing it. But she wasn’t ready to back down any time soon. Jaime wanted to know what it would take to make him lose it and she was not gonna hold back this time. 

“If I were you I would stop talking right fucking now, before you regret it”, he gritted out and Jaime’s grin just spread more. 

“I’m sure I won’t regret it…”, she drawled and shoved him to the side to walk on.

She knew what was coming next, her reflexes were faster than her brain and she had always been a very good combat fighter. But what happened next, she just let it happen. His hand shot to her neck again, a thing he had once done to her and she knew that he knew that she could easily get out of the grip. But she didn’t want to this time. 

So his grip was hard, almost bruising, before he kicked her in the back of the knees, legs buckled out under her and she went down. Slowly, he bent down, placing one knee on the ground next to her and leant forward into her personal space. 

“Oh, little girl, I’m sure you will…”

His hand left her neck and Jaime whimpered at the loss of his touch. He rose to his feet again, walking two steps and stood in front of her, looking down at her kneeling in front of him. She looked up to him, to his crotch, back up to him and lifted her hands slowly to her helmet. Jaime was down to throw all caution into the wind, take it off right here in the open. There was not a single soul around here anyway, they were alone. But when he noticed what she was doing, he dropped to his knees in front of her and gripped her by her wrists. 

“Don’t.”

“But I want to…”, she whispered.

“We’re… fuck! Not here, not like this”, he said and looked around. His change in demeanor and attitude was what got her back to the ground. “We get the asset, get him in carbonite and when we’re on a ship with closed doors, I won’t hold you back. Deal?”

The anticipatory grin spread on her face the second he finished his sentence. How could she say no to this?

“Let’s see who gets to him first, old man!”, she taunted, sprung to her feet and shoved Din to the ground, before she sprinted off into the swamp forest. 

She heard him shout “I’m gonna find you, little girl!” and she laughed. Of course you’re gonna, she thought. I want you to.

  
  



	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Good day, ladies, gentlemen and everything in between,   
> May I present you the next chapter to this dumpster fire? 
> 
> We're so fucking close now, next chapter will def be 18+ if these weren't already lol Just pure fucking filth and a lot of it... This one is just a little longer than the other ones and the following will be even longer because it kinda did his own thing there, oh well 
> 
> Also I have absolutely no clue how bounty hunting works and what Mandalorians have for technical shit to be more sleek about it or smth so I just tried to not make it too ridiculous lmao 
> 
> Please scream at me on twitter (leo_faery) or tumblr (leo-faery) where I will aparently be more active now oop- 
> 
> Wishing you all a very blessed day, much fun or smth and see you next time, I guess.  
> xo leo
> 
> P.S.: obligatory playlist link drop: https://open.spotify.com/playlist/4hK0nPSzcBf6fCpEIaeKSV?si=bcbJ25qgRm2ph6OSXjSLLA
> 
> P.P.S.: I made an emo playlist with sad songs and shit in case yall crave a good cry to any angsty/fluffy mando fanfic: https://open.spotify.com/playlist/2zxzRqaATR7mjLiZBbm04m?si=FLy0Q3pqTTW7okLZ-GKLVw

It didn’t take long until she came closer to the asset, the beeping tracking beacon in her hand. It was no miracle, since this guy seemed to have one collective brain cell for everything. Though it was probably just pure luck that she had found him before Din did. The asset didn’t put up much of a fight, he clearly had no clue of hand to hand combat and also had just a lousy knife as a weapon. How did he manage to live this long anyways? 

He was chatty though, annoyingly so, Jaime found out when she cuffed him and he started talking. Trying to get out of the hand cuffs, trying to talk her into letting him go, it was really pathetic but funny at the same time. 

“Come on, I can pay you!”, he tried his luck and Jamie just looked at him and huffed out a laugh. 

“You’re even dumber than I thought and that’s barely possible”, she threw at him while she led him to her ship. The moment she saw her ship in the distance through all these slimy stones and trees, she pressed a few buttons on her control panel on her left arm, getting the carbonite freezer to warm up. 

“I bet it gets lonely in space for you… I could pay my thanks in another way…”, he tried, trying to sound seductive, when they arrived at the ship. 

“Oh yeah?”, she played along, “And what would you do to me? Come on, tell me everything in great detail…” 

She had spotted Din sitting on one of her crates in her ship, he was waiting for her, but the guy in front of Jaime hadn’t noticed him. What a fucking wanker. He turned around to her while Din slowly and quietly walked up to them. 

“I could give you the best night of your life, I would fuck you so good”, the guy rambled on, “You’re a Mandalorian, don’t take off your armour, right? Bet you’re a virgin, I’d be gentle, you know… At first…Come on, I can show you a really-”

He was cut off by Din snapping a hand over his mouth, holding his head in a death grip. His eyes widened in fear and he tried to get himself out of the grip the other Mandalorian had on him. No chances there though, who would have thought… 

When Din spoke, his voice was dangerously low, almost a growl.

“If they didn’t pay me to bring you in unharmed and alive, I would gut you here out in the open and leave you for all the disgusting animals to take apart.” 

Jaime shoved aside the little voice in the back of her head that told her how fucked up she was for being turned on by his. She grinned from ear to ear when she saw how this guy probably almost pissed his pants now though. 

“I’d say let him watch, but he doesn’t deserve it”, Jaime threw at Din, smirk on her lips, as she stepped up her loading ramp and to her carbonite freezer. “Get that utreekov over here, I wanna get rid of him!”, she shouted down and Din shoved the asset up the ramp. 

“No, no, please, I didn’t mean it like that! Please, we can talk about this, please don’t do that!”, he rambled, stumbling over his own words. It was so pathetic and only made Jaime laugh more.

“You beg so pretty… Not pretty enough though”, she said and shoved him into the carbonite freezer, pressing a button and a loud hissing noise filled the air around them. After that heavenly silence. 

“Finally, thought he would never shut up!”, Jaime groaned and turned around to Din who leaned against the metal wall of her ship, staring at her.

“What?”, she finally asked after he didn’t say anything for a few minutes. This man was a fucking enigma. 

“I bet  _ you _ sound pretty when you beg…”, he drawled and stepped forward into Jaime’s personal space. 

“And you think you can make me beg?”, she threw back at him. If he really wanted this he had to earn it. She never had been someone to easily back down.

Din just let out an amused huff.

“I didn’t exactly expect you to kneel when I’d tell you to…”, he answered, “But I need to ask you a question first.”

“I’m not a virgin. That’s what you’re asking, right?” It was a valid question. Even Jaime herself didn’t really know how Mandalorians really handled sex, since she didn’t grow up around many of her creed. Her parents also never talked about this, there were more pressing matters, so she had to kind of find her own way to handle things. 

“Good. Wouldn’t wanna take advantage of you”, Din answered, pushing himself off the wall. 

“You? Advantage of me?”, Jaime laughed. “You couldn’t take advantage of me if you tried.” He probably could, she was sure of that, but she didn’t need to tell him that straight up. 

“You think so, little girl?”, Din threw back at her and Jaime could hear the grin on his face. “Wanna play a game?”

“Oh that’s cute, what game?”, she asked, stepping back from him but not turning her back to him. Better safe than sorry. We established that by now? 

“You drop your weapons and armour, same as I, and I give you a headstart of thirty seconds.” Oh, that’s where this was going. 

“Ori'buyce, kih'kovid! You think you can catch me?”

“Thirty.”

“Try, bitch!”, she spat at him.

“Twenty-Nine.”

Jaime dropped all the weapons she was carrying on the spot. She probably beat a record somewhere by stripping herself from her armour at light speed and then took off as fast as she could, running into the swamp woods, laughing. 

This would be fun. 

Jaime sprinted, changing her direction as often as she could, before she found a large log laying on the floor. She vaulted over it and crouched down behind it, waiting, listening to her surroundings. The swamp made weird noises, it wasn’t the same as in a forest. There were no birds of any kind, but other strange animals she heard in the distance. Jaime didn’t want to turn on her thermal detector, that would be cheating, right? 

She waited for a few moments and when nothing happened, she went on in the direction she knew her ship was in, crouching, trying not to leave footprints on her way. The headstart Din gave her was long over and she knew he would probably follow her footsteps into the swamp, so she wandered back to her ship to circle around the back of it. The path she had taken back to the ship from her bounty hunt, asset shackled in front of her, presented a nice array of footprints. Stepping back into her own, Jaime made her way into a different direction she started off to, big grin on her face. She knew the other Mandalorian was as good as she was when it came to hunting down a bounty, so she knew she could not outrun him forever, but that was not the point of this whole charade, right? 

She went on for a good two minutes, walking in a big circle so she wouldn’t stray too far from her ship. 

A strange noise suddenly startled her and she turned her head into the direction where it came from. Jaime still hadn’t seen any other living being here apart from Din, her bounty and a ton of small insects, flying around her head. 

Din had talked about animals earlier and she wondered if that had just been a joke or if there were really some strange swamp creatures out here. Technically she didn’t believe that this moon was completely inhabited, so there had to be some form of living being. The remaining vibro blade, that was still stuck in her boot , pressed into her leg. She hadn’t intended to use it against the other Mandalorian but she didn’t dare walk around on this moon completely unarmed, that would be madness. Leaving her armour was making her vulnerable enough. 

It made her also faster though and allowed her to be more stealthy. Jaime was crouching behind a tree stump and a few rocks, perching her gloved hand on the rough surface, she glanced over it. Did he notice her little trick? Was he right behind her? Or did he have no clue? Not leaving footprints in this disgusting slick mud was challenging enough when she noticed a drop of water suddenly plopping down onto her glove. Her eyes focussed on it and then there were two. Three. Four.

It started raining. No, that wasn’t the right word for that. It started pouring as if someone had flicked a switch and it didn’t take ten seconds for her to be completely drenched to the bone. At the same time this was a good thing, because her footprints would vanish more quickly, so she made her way further around in a circle. Her plan was to reach her ship again and then wait inside, because that would really make him angry once he found out. That was the goal here, right? Because it sure wasn’t to outrun him for real. 

The noise of the falling rain made her steps almost unnoticeable and even though that was a good thing, his were too. She had to be more careful now, but she could move more quickly and more often. Her breathing was ragged when she made her way, rounding mossy rocks, tree trunks and slowly ducking underneath what looked like something a tree had grown, but she wasn’t quite sure. Trying to move as little flora as possible, she crouched over a patch that actually grew grass. Or at least Jaime thought it was grass, you could never be too sure. 

That was when she saw the gleaming flicker of something that could only be Din’s beskar bucket helmet. She didn’t get yet why he left it unpainted, she had never seen a Mandalorian his age with an unpainted armour. Her’s was black and red - justice and honoring her parents. She also liked the aesthetic of it, there was no denying it. 

The other Mandalorian was closer than she would have thought and it should make her uneasy, but it only gave her an exciting tingle in her guts. Maybe he would actually catch her before she could reach her ship. What would he do then? Would he take her right here on the slimy, muddy ground or would he shackle her and lead her to her own ship with bound wrists? The more she thought about it, the more she got turned on by the thought of being treated as a bounty and brought to her own ship as if he were to put her in carbonite right next to that asshole who had decided to flee to this backwater moon to hide. What a kriffing fool. Maker, it’s nothing new that you go to a well inhabited planet to hide. The more people, the more difficult to actually find you. But this guy had messed not only with one crime lord but also with the fucking mob on top of that, so he couldn’t be smart. 

The rain was not slowing down and the moisture of the ground and swamp surroundings was creeping under Jaime’s clothes and into her every pore. She decided to keep going before she would get too cold and start to shiver, but slowly a different problem was arising. The mud was growing softer by the second and moving was actually becoming very difficult. She needed to keep going to not get stuck or else it would get really embarrassing real fast. 

She managed to get to a large tree with a big crown full of… Jaime hoped it were leaves and not something that could kill her. She looked behind her, not seeing any footsteps, when she decided to climb up the tree. Even if Din knew remotely where she was, he would lose her track here and maybe go on into another direction. She could climb down and run back to her ship while he was still out there searching. Yes! That sounded good. 

Getting up a tree was fairly easy for Jaime. She and her brother always climbed onto trees when they were young to do drop down kicks. It made her feel really cool when she was nine years old. Now she noticed how much more difficult tree climbing was when the bark was wet and slippery. Nevertheless she made it up in time, sitting there for a minute until Din showed up, tracing her step. Shit so he really knew where she was walking. That wasn’t too bad, she just hoped he didn’t think of her as crazy enough to climb a kriffing tree, while she was perched up there with a log between her legs. Jaime had a hard time ignoring all those dirty puns that came to her mind in that exact moment, watching Din walk around the tree, scanning his surroundings for movement and then walking off in another direction. A silent victory left her lungs as Jaime waited another few minutes before she climbed down the tree again, clapped her hands together silently and just did one step into the direction of her ship, when she heard a voice behind her.

“Gotcha.”


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gooood evening Ladies, Gentlemen and everything in between! 
> 
> It is really happening, isn't it, me writing smut for the first time and actually publishing it lmao i can't believe I'm doing this but I gotta suppot all my inmates in horny jail. Because that's where we all belong, we all need jesus and especially I because I cut this thing in the middle, oop- It was just getting too fucking long and I had to make a cut somewhere, so have this for now, I hope yall like it, please leave some kind of feedback in the comments, on my twitter or on my tumblr (all below at the end of the chapter) so I know if I've done at least something right hah
> 
> Oh yeah, before I forget, this chapter is def 18+ so please if you're uncomfortable with sex in any form pls sit this one out, ty 
> 
> For all the others: Enjoy this chapter of pure filth, you will get another one in a few days hah
> 
> Also before I'm off again, I am still churning out mando fanart as if I got no life (I don't lol) so if you wanna see any of that please visit my instagram page or soon my tumblr because I'll be posting stuff on there too now! I will also post the more yk compromising things on tumblr bc idk how my instagram audience would react to this lmao so if you enjoy a shirtless mando tune in soon
> 
> I'm off again, thank you all for reading and commenting, it really means a lot to me!  
> xo leo
> 
> P.S.: obligatory playlist link drop:
> 
> To Try and Forget About Playlist: https://open.spotify.com/playlist/4hK0nPSzcBf6fCpEIaeKSV?si=rLkLsZOBSK-6d8U7ir0z2g
> 
> Emo Din Djarin Playlist: https://open.spotify.com/playlist/2zxzRqaATR7mjLiZBbm04m?si=OZcUYkFCS_ClL5FD_ZgTpg

She didn’t even turn around, she just ran. Running, though, was a difficult task in ankle high mud. Jaime was slow, but so was Din behind her. He had more body weight than her so he sank deeper and had more effort to run after her, which was the only reason she could really outrun him at this point. Her saggy, wet clothes, dragged her down. Her boots were sinking into the ground with every step she took, but somehow she managed to press out a laugh between her ragged breaths.

  


“Can’t keep up, old man?”, she threw back over her shoulder, sprinting to her ship. The fact that she had managed to land in a dry spot earlier that day though was now turning against her, because the ground seemed to be more steady and less clingy, so when she almost made it to her beloved  _ Explorer _ , suddenly a hand grasped her shoulder from behind, hauling her backwards, before two muscled arms were closing around her hip and hauling her into the air. 

Jaime let out an embarrassing squeak while she was being lifted off the ground. She tried to struggle as much as she could but his grip on her was stronger. 

  


“What do I do with you now, little girl? Hm? Let’s get you back to your ship and close that door so we can get you wet everywhere you’re not.”

His words shot straight through her, sending a shiver down her spine that was not from the cold wetness sticking to her body. 

  


“Fuck! Let me go!”, she shouted and struggled further.

  


“Do I have to gag you?”, he simply answered and that made her still for a second. The thought of her, naked, kneeling in front of his fully clothed statue, with a gag in her mouth. Fuck. 

  


“Maybe”, she gritted out eventually and she doesn’t really know if she just imagined it or if his grip on her really just tightened even more. 

  


Din carried her the small way back to her ship, it wasn‘t far, she had almost made it and that made her more frustrated. Though that frustration didn’t last long when he stepped up the loading ramp, dragging Jaime with him until they were both inside and closed the ramp with a tap to the control panel. He was still holding her in a tight grip and she wondered if it didn’t get uncomfortable to carry her that way. But then he dropped her and did exactly the same he had done earlier. His hand flew up to her neck, holding her in a grip as hard as the beskar helmet they both wore, and he kicked her in the back of her knee so she sunk down to the floor. 

Jaime breathed audibly through the voice modulator and looked up at Din while he walked around her to come to a halt in front of her. Her gaze dropped down from his visor to the crotch of his pants directly in front of her face. Even though it should be almost impossible through all the wet and freezing clothes, she could see his hard cock pressing it’s outline through his pants and her breath hitched as she licked her lips. 

  


Her hands shot to her helmet again and for the second time today a grip on her wrists stopped her from going on. She looked up to him, cocking her head to the side.

  


“I’m… not stopping you, just- Are you really sure? You don’t have to- we can…”

  


“I want to”, she said slowly, progressing, lifting her hands until they touched beskar. Din let her and with an audible but quiet hiss she lifted it off her head. It dropped next to her on the floor and her hands immediately came up to ruffle through her hair to make it not stick to her forehead anymore and her hand rested on her scalp for a second before she took in a deep breath and looked up to him. 

  


Din just looked down at her, not moving a single muscle for almost five whole minutes. Jaime didn’t know what that meant and grew more anxious by the second. Did he not find her pretty enough? She wouldn’t describe herself as beautiful, but definitely passable. Was she not… enough? Then her thoughts snapped into a whole different direction and she blurted out what came to her mind.

  


“You don’t have to take yours off. I’m not- It’s fine like this. It’s good”, she rambled until he finally moved to cup her cheek with a gloved hand and smoothly dragged his thumb over her bottom lip. 

  


“You’re gorgeous”, he suddenly breathed, barely noticeable through the modulator, maybe she wasn’t even supposed to hear that, but she did. Jaime didn’t know if she was supposed to say something so she just kept quiet, meeting his gaze by staring at his visor strip. His thumb moved over her opened lips and then pressed into her mouth.

  


“Bite”, he ordered with a growl and Jaime did as she was told. He slipped his hand out of the glove and only then it occurred to her that she was still wearing hers. With lightning speed she tugged on them until they came off, throwing them onto the floor. Din’s second glove joined the pile and she stared at it for a second before looking back up. 

His hand, his ungloved hand, was back on her face, touching her cheek softly and his thumb dragged over her lower lip again. She didn’t waste a second, taking it into her mouth and sucking on it, hollowing her cheeks and closing her eyes for a second before she looked back up at him again through her eyelashes. He let out a groan and a low “Fuck” before he started to press down on her tongue. Jaime wanted to tell him how good his finger in her mouth felt and how good it would feel in other places, but she couldn’t get out a single word. 

  


“Now that you’re finally quiet… Will you take what you deserve? Kneel in front of me and take my cock in that filthy little mouth of yours? Or do I need to tie you up and fuck it?”

Jaime’s breathing stopped for a split second before the press of his thumb lifted off her tongue and he took it out of her mouth, dripping with spit. She looked at it, mesmerized by the clear fluid running down his tanned skin. Apparently a little too long, because the next thing she heard was a loud crack and a sharp pain started to bloom over her cheek. He had hit her, palm to her cheek, and she gasped in shock. A strange feeling settled in the back of her head. It was some kind of… satisfaction? No you couldn’t call it that. 

  


“Answer me when I ask you something!”, he gritted out and his fingers spread out on her scalp to grip a hand full of her hair and tug her head back in a snapping motion.

  


“Yes!”, Jaime breathed out. “I will kneel in front of you and take your cock.”

  


The hand in her hair loosened but it did not go away. He lifted his other one and slowly padded her other cheek.

  


“Good girl.”

  


A warm feeling spread right from the center throughout her whole body and she instantly forgot that her clothes were sopping wet and sticking to her like a second skin. She wasn‘t cold anymore, she was hot as a blazing fire from his praise and when he finally started to undo his pants and pull them down just a little to get his hard cock out in the open, Jaime trembled with anticipation. She looked at it then looked back up at him, back down. He was huge. Jaime hadn‘t seen that many naked men in her lifetime and she didn‘t have that much to compare it with, but that was… huge. She couldn’t think of another word for it, her brain just flicked off, out cold, and she didn’t think when she lifted her hand to wrap around it and started off by licking the tip. He let out a hiss at the sensation but didn’t say anything so Jaime carried on. 

  


She dragged her tongue up from the base and then took him in her mouth. Carefully starting to bob her head and hollow her cheeks, sucking gently. 

  


„Ah, fuck!“, Din grunted and his hand flew back up to her head to hold her hair in a tight grip. His breath was coming through the modulator in staccato bursts and Jaime felt like her hair was being ripped out, but it was a good pain. It kept her grounded and going. His panting became louder and Jaime noticed how he tried to hold back, not push forward into her mouth, and it made her grin. Was he actually afraid to hurt her? His dick was really fucking big and she knew she couldn’t get all of it in but she made up for it with her hand, stroking up and down while she sucked. 

What would it take for him to lose control? To just stop worrying - or thinking about whatever was holding him back - and fucking into her hot mouth? She wanted to find out, all or nothing, so she grabbed his balls in her free hand, carefully, while she started to go as deep as she could. It hit the back of her throat and she had to really concentrate to not gag, but she made it.

  


„Maker! Fuck! I- didn’t know you could- could do that…“, he groaned above her and she looked up to him as innocent as possible when she went back to breathe in deeply and do it again. Come on, she thought, come on, just do it. 

  


His hand was as tight as a vice, gripping her head and his hips snapped forward. She choked. And Din pulled back immediately, losing the grip on her hair but not dropping it completely, looking down at her panting.

  


“I’m sorry”, he blurted out but Jaime only grinned. “I lost it for a second, I-” He stopped in the middle of his sentence when he saw the smug grin covering her face. Her tongue darted out again and she started licking his tip. “Fuck! You like that?”, he asked and shoved his cock back into her mouth. She tried to answer but he didn’t give her an opportunity, starting to pick up a pace and snapping his hips forward, so she just moaned around him, looking up at him through her lashes and her hand that was not holding his dick dropped between her thighs and she tugged on the waistband of her pants. It slipped into her pants and she started rubbing her clit, cold fingers warmed up by now, she felt her wetness reach her fingertips and groaned again. 

Din was seemingly too preoccupied to notice, so she rubbed herself with her fingers until they were so slippery she just pushed them into her pussy and moaned. That was when his gaze apparently shot back down. Grunting he pulled back from her in a fluid motion, grabbing her arm, twisting and turning it until she had to turn her back to him to escape the burning pain that flared up in her shoulder. 

  


“Did I allow you to touch yourself?!”, he gritted out and his other hand came up from behind around her throat, squeezing just so that the blood flow slowed down which made Jaime moan again. He was leaning down, helmet directly next to her head and his voice dropped even lower when he talked again, if that was even possible.

  


“Didn’t tell you the rules yet, did I?”, he asked and waited expectedly for her to do something. Her breathing was cut short by the hand around her neck and her head was starting to feel real fuzzy. It was a good feeling and she wanted to drown in it. She could only imagine how good it would feel if he did that while he was fucking her and that thought alone made her clench down on sweet nothing and a silent whimper escaped her mouth. 

“You don’t get to cum, until I say so, is that clear?”, he shot and Jaime managed to nod just slightly. “You also only get to cum while I fuck you, clear?” She nodded again and made a high pitched tone in the back of her throat when he started to lower his hand, leaving her throat and slid it under the neckline of her shirt. Somewhere in the back of her mind the thing he said registered and her bratty subconsciousness immediately blurted out a response. 

  


“Oh, so you will actually fuck me today? Thought I’d have to wait another three months for this”, she gritted out and grinned again, not sure if he was even able to see it, but oh- he had definitely heard her and that was worse. His hand flew back up to her throat immediately and he squeezed down harder than before. 

  


“And there I was, thinking you would have understood by now to keep that dirty mouth of yours shut and only say something when you’re asked. But apparently your bratty dumb little brain needs some time to catch up on things, doesn’t it?” 

Jaime felt his chest press into her back with every breath he took. Normally she would have expected to lean into the cool beskar plate but then she remembered that he also had dropped his armour, just like her. He was still towering over her slightly intimidating her, even though she would never tell a soul she had thought that about the other Mandalorian. Her brain just blacked out once she heard what he said, her legs rubbing together to find any kind of friction to hold on to. Who would have thought it would turn her on this enormously to be called dumb? For a second she wondered what exactly went wrong in her childhood that she found herself in that exact situation now, enjoying herself- no wait enjoying was the understatement of the year. But then she shoved that thought down and focused again on the warm chest behind her, pressing to her back, and the steady heartbeat she could feel. 

  


“So I give you one more chance to redeem yourself until I search your ship for ropes and tie you up. Do you understand?!”, Din threw at her and she didn't move, didn't blink and most of all didn't answer. Jaime was lost in the feeling of the warm, firm muscle pressing into her shoulder blades like a rhythm. Feeling his heartbeat faintly reminds her that he is really here and this was really happening. She was shaken out of her trance by soft words that slowly flew to her ear and popped against her head like a cotton ball. 

  


„Are you okay?“, he muttered and the change in his voice is prominent. He didn't know how far he could go, he was wading out into the black ocean, not knowing what’s waiting for him. Was he being too rough? He didn’t wanna hurt her for real, not more than she actually wanted to. So he shook her shoulders gently, repeating the question. 

  


„Yes“, Jaime breathed out, „please keep going.“ It felt a little embarrassing to start pleading like that when he had only checked in with her. But somehow that also managed to twist her guts even more with blinding arousal. 

  


„Focus for a second. Give me your hard limits“, he prompted her and his touch on her neck was actually gentle right now, contrasting the strong grip he still had on her left arm, still twisting it behind her back. Jaime tried to think, what she definitely would not want him to do to her. Clearing her mind she thought of all the things she knew people enjoyed, all the not very common things people may enjoy and finally made a small list. 

  


„Don’t piss on me, I’m not a toilet. Don’t choke me like- no, you can choke me just don’t make it that i can’t breathe, I’ll panic. I’m not into feet, or some shit like that and don’t cum on my face. You can cum in my mouth and anywhere else but not on my face. If there’s anything else happening that I don’t want, I’ll let you know.“

  


Jaime considered that maybe he hadn’t expected her to recite a fucking speech to him like that. Was it weirding him out? But then he responded. 

  


„Good.“ One simple soft spoken word and suddenly the play button was pressed again because the tone of his voice changed back again and it was almost as if he hadn’t asked at all. But he had and somehow that gave Jaime a soft fluttering feeling in her stomach. It was common courtesy to not cross the limits of your partner, but the fact that he had actually stopped all this to ask her so he won’t actually do something she doesn’t want him to do. Did he really care for her? Like… really care, not just how you care about someone you’re fucking once and then never again. Was this a one time thing? Was this going to happen again?

  


All thoughts vanished from her head when he suddenly dropped her completely and the contact was gone the next second. Jaime heard him rise behind her and she turned back around, rubbing her left shoulder. She didn’t look up to him, keeping her eyes on the floor and head bowed down when he talked again. 

  


„I will go up there“, he explained, pointing to the cockpit, „sit down and you will strip all your clothes, leave them down here and then follow me. Clear?“

  


„Yes“, she breathed out and her fists clenched and unclenched on her thighs in anticipation. Did he actually know what he was doing or was he just winging it, making shit up as he went on? That made her think of a different thing, though. Was he a virgin? He had asked her earlier and she had assumed that it was because of the quarry, but what about him? He was also a Mandalorian and he was way more strict with his armour and helmet than her. Oh god. What if he… actually was a virgin?

  


What then though? Would it change something? He surely knew what he was doing until now, so he had to have at least some idea of how shit works. Of course, a man his age could have not just never heard of sex in any form. Surely he watched something to get himself off, or… something. Space was fucking lonely sometimes. Scratch that. Often. It was lonely often. 

  


The sound of him climbing up to her cockpit ripped her out of her thoughts. Strip, he had told her to strip. So that was what she did. First her boots, her clothes were still completely wet, so she spread out her shirt and pants on a crate so it could dry. Her underwear followed and then she just stood there, completely naked in her own ship, breathing in the crisp air, the smell of rain. Jaime shivered and before she could get cold again, she followed Din up into her cockpit.   



	13. Chapter 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Good day ladies, gentlemen and everything in between!
> 
> I present to you the second part of the spicey stuff! I hope the cliffhanger wasn't too bad and that I provided the other part fast enough lmao also thank you all for your comments and kudos and everything, it really helps me to keep going! I got the rough outline of the story planned already, I can't tell how long it's going to be tho lol 
> 
> This is 18+ again, obv, so please, disclamer right here, look at the tags and decide if you wanna procede! I will also update the tags again with the new shit thats coming here, just so you know hah 
> 
> Please do leave feedback if you feel up for it bc I'm always super unsure about what I write hehe thank you lots
> 
> Also before I leave you to it, I gave Jaime tattoos and I will probably map them out sometime and at least draw the ones i explicitly describe so if you're interested in that pls follow me on insta (all my socialy are at the end of the chapter) thank you very much 
> 
> Enjoy reading my frens, much love  
> xo leo
> 
> P.S.: obligatory playlist link drop: 
> 
> To Try and Forget about // Din Djarin: https://open.spotify.com/playlist/4hK0nPSzcBf6fCpEIaeKSV?si=wSgZwDvxSn2ncDaJDIUwbw
> 
> Emo Din Djarin: https://open.spotify.com/playlist/2zxzRqaATR7mjLiZBbm04m?si=GaJgvM9rT8u22HrMS5YzFg

The small hairs all over Jaime‘s body were slowly rising when warmth surrounded her. Din must have raised the temperature in the cockpit because as she stepped foot in it she almost sighed. It felt really good already and then she noticed Din just staring. Or at least she assumed he was staring, you could never know with the helmet. Slowly setting one foot in front of the other, Jaime made her way over to the other Mandalorian sitting in her pilot's chair. 

„How are you…“, he suddenly started talking and Jaime furrowed her brows in confusion. She stepped up to him, standing between his opened thighs in front of the chair. 

„How am I what?“, she countered and raised an eyebrow. 

„Your...tattoos“, he mumbled and stretched out an arm to touch her. Oh, right. She had almost forgotten about the fact that her body was looking like a notepad and that it must be very confusing for him, since he doesn’t ever take his clothes off in front of people. She stretched out her left arm, motioning him to go ahead and touch the inked skin of it. 

„A good friend of mine is a tattoo artist on Corellia“, Jaime explained while Din‘s fingertips ghosted over her forearm, almost scared to touch it. 

„They’re so many… You actually took off your clothes for that? I mean… this one here…“ His hand moved forward, fingers hovering over her ribcage, not touching it. Softly his finger tips grazed her skin, flying over the ink. Her sternum piece had been quite a pain in the ass. The mythosaur, the sign of the Mandalore, was sitting on her sternum between her breasts. A sign for where she came from, what she was, where she belonged. On her left rib cage, where her heart was located, bloomed three Queen’s Heart flowers. They had been her mother’s favourite and she decided to get them tattooed for her family. One for her father, her mother and her brother. Her right ribcage adorned by a Loth-Wolf, the signet of her family’s clan. She knew that there was a story behind it, but same as with the kyber crystal still hanging around her neck, her mother had always told her that she’d get to know the story when she was older. Jaime had stopped asking at one point, but she knew that this creature had to be permanently inked into her skin. Her tattoos and the numerous scars adorning her body made it a living art piece, or at least that was what her friend on Corellia had told her. 

“It hurt like a bitch, but it’s worth it”, Jaime just said nonchalantly and suddenly felt less self conscious about her body and the fact that she was butt naked in front of Din. Small hairs raised on every inch of skin he touched, carefully, as if he was afraid it would hurt her. 

“This person who did this, they are a… friend, you say?”, he suddenly asked with a strange undertone and Jaime masked her confusion this time. “Only a friend, or…” 

“So that’s where we’re going”, she huffed with amusement in her voice and she stretched her hand out to his that was still grazing her skin, getting more confident. She touched the back of his hand and he let out a strangled breath. “Getting possessive when you haven’t even fucked me yet?”

Jaime’s hand slid up further underneath the sleeve of his shirt, pushing it up along the way. Din freezed, head jerking down to look at her hand and she stilled in her motion. 

“Don’t”, he gritted out, turned his arm around and grabbed her wrist with his hand to stop her from going on. Suddenly his demeanor changed again, the softness was gone in a second and he seemed to find a grip on his dominant persona again and it was as if the last few minutes just hadn’t happened. He looked up to her again and even though she was looking down now, she didn’t feel superior at all. He oozed dominance and somehow looked like he had reign over the whole galaxy, especially over her. 

“Sit down”, he commanded, lowering his head slightly, to motion to his lap. “Back to me.”

His voice let goosebumps appear on Jaime’s skin, even though the temperature was just so fucking comfortable. She turned her back to him, naked feet padding on the metal ground just barely audible, and lowered herself to sit down on his lap. His hands were perched up on the armrests of her pilot’s chair and just to think of it like that gave her guts another twist and she felt herself growing incredibly wet again. He was sitting in  _ her _ chair on  _ her _ ship doing all these things to her. 

Jaime leaned back pressing against his chest again, grinding her ass against his still hard cock that was stored in his pants again. He let out a groan and his left hand came up to her throat again, though not squeezing, just moulding smugly against her barred skin. Was it a threat? Probably.

“Touch yourself”, he breathed out the command directly into her ear, voice thick through the modulator. “Show me how you please yourself.”

That Jaime could do. Nothing easier than that. Her right hand moved between her thighs, finally-  _ finally _ able to touch herself again where she craved it the most right now. Her middle finger pressed down softly on her clit and she moaned, slowly beginning to trace circles. With her other hand she gripped his arm. Because she was already so wet, it quickly spread up to where she was touching herself, creating a smooth slick feeling that made her throw her head back onto Din’s shoulder and moan even louder. Her finger slipped further down on it’s own, further between her folds until she smoothly slid it into her pussy, dragging up against her inner walls. Her ass was grinding back again, she wasn’t paying attention, too lost in the pleasure she was finally feeling. Din’s grip on her throat tightened barely but she still felt it and her breath hitched while she started pumping her finger in and out of her wet heat while her thumb moved over her clit again. Jaime’s breath was coming out ragged, her back arched, pressing her hips back into Din who started humming out moans every time she did and tightened his hand further. 

The blood flow to her head was slowed bit by bit and her head finally felt fuzzy again, her breath now high pitched soft moans and she felt her climax approaching. 

“Fuck, Din, I’m- fuck!”, she breathed, head rolling to the side, face pressing into the crook of his neck that was now uncovered. 

“Stop!”, he commanded harshly and the tone in his voice made her still immediately. “Hands off.”

Jaime compelled with a whine, breathing against his exposed throat under the edge of his helmet. His breathing stopped for a second and she felt his hard dick twitch against her ass. It made her bold, so she decided to dart out her tongue and lick a small wet stripe along his neck. Din straight up moaned, pressing his hip upwards into her ass. 

“Fuck!”, he gritted out and the grip on her throat tightened further. 

“Touch me”, Jaime breathed. “Please.” She didn’t even have to try to sound desperate, because she already was. 

“Fuck, you want my fingers?”, he asked and lifted his hand off the arm rest, guiding it between her thighs. 

“Anything! Anything you’ll give me, just- please! Please touch me!”, she pleaded, grinding her ass back on his hard cock again. 

He started rubbing her clit much rougher than she had, but it felt just right. Din’s other hand started dragging over her chest, coming closer and closer to her nipples until he finally touched them. At first just barely so but when she started moaning louder, pleading for more again, he started squeezing them, twisting gently. 

His finger suddenly slipped into her without a warning and it was thicker than her’s. It stretched her just a little more and that made her moan out loud again. 

“Yes,  _ yesyesyesyes _ ”, she breathed into his neck, pressing her face to his shirt, inhaling his scent. A second finger was slowly eased into her dripping pussy and he started pumping them faster. Her pussy was slick and the sounds that filled her cockpit were downright pornographic. 

“Don’t cum!”, Din gritted out, grinding his cock on her ass again. 

“Fuck! I can’t- I… Oh, Maker, please!”

His fingers suddenly pulled out and Jaime let out another frustrated groan. How much more would he torture her? 

“Please just fuck me already, please! I can’t take it anymore, please! Please, Din, I need your cock!”, she mumbled into the exposed skin on his neck, almost stumbling over her own words. 

“Since you’re begging that nicely. Who would have thought that you would finally accept your place, hm?”, he said, suddenly sounding more composed than she thought was legal after he technically made her almost cum twice. She didn’t answer, couldn’t open her mouth without losing her dignity. 

“You want it right here? I don’t care, tell me how you want it.”

“Fuck! Please, right here, I don’t care, just do it, please!”

He pushed her forward carefully, lifting her off just so he could reach into his still open pants, tugging out his hard dick, gripping her hip and pulling her back again. Her skin burned where he touched her, grinding her against himself again before she lifted her hips and positioned herself over his pulsing cock, slowly sinking down on it, wrapping herself around him inch by inch. They both moaned out loud and Jaime made an embarrassing high pitched sound in the back of her throat when she was fully seated in his lap. 

“Maker, you’re tight!”, Din breathed out, voice rasping through the modulator. 

“Yeah?”, Jaime asked, grinning. “You want more of that?” She clenched down on him, further tightening her walls around him and Din’s hips bucked up into her.

“Shit! How- You feel so good.”

His dick was filling her to the brim, stretching her so good.

“Fuck me, Din. Please”, Jaime whispered into his skin, mouthing against it and carefully biting down on it, sucking.

“Fuck, baby!”, Din groaned and started thrusting up into her in short, hard thrusts. Her hand found it’s way between her thighs again, starting to rub her clit when his hand darted out, gripping her wrist and yanking it away. 

“Don’t you dare! Only  _ I _ touch you! Only  _ I _ make you cum, is that clear?!” His voice was ragged, rasping through the modulator and it almost sounded like a growl. Jaime clenched down on his dick again, moaning, arching her back. He gathered her wrists, guided them behind her back, holding them there with one of his hands. Jaime was pushed forward slightly by this and his other hand gripped her hip again, holding it tight. She would definitely have bruises tomorrow, prints in the form of his fingertips, adorning her hips. The tip of her toes were touching the ground again and she pushed herself up just a little so he could thrust into her from a different angle and then Jaime was seeing stars. 

Din started pounding into her, hitting that spot inside of her tight, wet heat that was edging her closer and closer to release. 

“Ple-hease, touch me”, she hiccuped between his thrusts, so  _ so _ close. 

His fingers found her swollen clit again, barely touching it when she started grinding herself back against him.

“Yes!  _ Yesyesyes _ , please, may I cum?  _ Please? _ ”

“Cum.”

And that was all it took for her to explode around him, clenching her thighs, arching her back and letting out the most guttural groan, echoing into the empty ship. Din’s hips stuttered, still pounding into her, fucking her through her orgasm. Jaime’s whole body tensed up and she faintly noticed in the back of her head that Din’s thrusts were becoming less coordinated. 

“Shit, I’m gonna cum! Tell me where! Where?!”

“Inside,  _ inside _ , please! I have an implant, it’s safe, just- Please, fill me up!”

And that was all it took for him to burst, shooting hot, sticky ropes of cum deep inside her until it was dripping out around his dick again. It dragged out for an eternity, or at least she thought so. It felt like time was rushing by while he slowly pushed his hips up, burying his release deep inside of her. Until he stilled. 

Both breathing heavily, Jaime fell back onto Din, coming down from the high an orgasm brought. His cock was still buried deep inside her and all tension just floated out of her body, vanishing in thin air and she went boneless against his chest. Both of them just breathed in silence for a few minutes, not moving besides Din’s hand that slowly started drawing patterns onto her thigh. First she didn’t notice, but when the fog in her mind cleared up a little, she saw that he was tracing her tattoo there, gently following the dark lines and curves on her skin. A star constellation she had always looked at from the small moon they called their home all these years ago. It gave her a warm feeling in her stomach every time she looked at it and he traced it so gently, touching her barely, contrasting his firm grip from only a few minutes prior. 

“Do they all have a meaning?”, he eventually asked quietly, his other hand coming up to tangle in her hair, fingertips pressing into her nape. Jaime made a very pleased noise in the back of her throat and she felt his still semi hard dick jerk inside of her, just so. 

“Most of them do, but not all of them. Some just look good, I liked the aesthetic of them, and one of them was a lost bet”, she explained, voice ragged but sated. 

“A lost bet?”

“Yeah… you know… I was getting drunk with… you know, my friend who does the tattoos and yeah, we betted on something and I lost and then I had to get this”, Jaime continued, tapping her fingers against the small tattoo on the inside of her left knee. 

There on the inside of her knee was the small outline of a stormtrooper’s helmet with the words “hot shot” underneath it. Jaime felt Din’s chest rise with the small breath he huffed out in amusement. It was the first time she could actually picture him with an honest grin underneath that helmet and that was when it fully sunk in. She had taken it off. 


	14. Chapter 14

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey bbys, good day to you all!
> 
> I'm sorry it took that long to update but I have the feeling I can't update as regularly any more to not let you all down too much when I actually need longer to write a new chapter... I am currently working on chapter 18 as you read this and I am trying to make them longer so you wont be too dissapointed lol altough this chapter is just a filler i guess and it's a little shorter and not very exciting. It's part of the plot though and - yes - I do have an actual plot or at least a rough plot and a goal I want to meet lol 
> 
> Also a little psa: I don't have one fucking clue how one would break into a space ship so just take it as it is please lmao, thx 
> 
> So yeah, I hope you enjoyed the last two chapters, there will be more of this soon and I want to thank you all for the kudos and lovely comments you leave, they really motivate me to write more! This chapter is just partially explicit, nothing too serious, so don't worry, it won't all be smut
> 
> So I hope you all enjoy this new chapter, even though it's short, I will update soon!   
> Love yall lots  
> xo leo
> 
> P.S.: Obligatory playlist link drop:
> 
> To Try and Forget About // Din Djarin: https://open.spotify.com/playlist/4hK0nPSzcBf6fCpEIaeKSV?si=IKCysaBGQhaCBSHCE_8iIA
> 
> Emo Din Djarin: https://open.spotify.com/playlist/2zxzRqaATR7mjLiZBbm04m?si=pZlVhpmpRtSZT90I87FCcw

It didn’t scare her, she didn’t scramble away to cover it again, it felt right. They technically didn’t know shit about each other but somehow she just felt it in her guts, deep down, buried beneath all that other shit, that it was right. She also knew that just because it felt like this for her didn‘t mean Din also felt this way. The fact that they just had sex was a thing on its own, she had touched his bare hand, licked his throat, felt his cock inside her. Just the thought of it made her rock her hips ever so slightly, back against him, and she heard him moan quietly, still seated inside her.

But then she realized a different thing. He had never taken his helmet off, probably never even his glove in front of someone. Had he actually told her about this? Had he told her he hadn’t taken it off? Hadn’t taken his clothes off? In front of anyone? Her thoughts were going at light speed and then this question flared up right against her skull from the inside. 

Had he been a virgin?

She couldn’t just leave this alone, think about it by herself and wonder what the answer might be, it would make her go crazy. So Jaime just blurted out “Were you a virgin?“, without really thinking about the consequences. What that situation did to him. 

The silence was deafening, the first time she actually felt uncomfortable to just be quiet next to him. She wanted Din to say something, tell her the answer she needed to know. Jaime almost came to the conclusion that he must have fallen asleep when he finally spoke up. 

„Yes.“

Holy fucking shit! Stars, she had taken his virginity?! She had been the first woman he had fucked?! Her thoughts were running awol.

„Stop that, I can hear you thinking“, he told her and pushed a strand of her hair back and out of her face. 

„You- I- You were- And I- I did- Did I? Oh Maker, that was the- the first time you had sex?!“ And then just one thing wrapped itself around her brain. „You were that good on your first try?!“

She wasn’t thinking right now. Jaime brain had stopped working with the effort to try and understand all this. It was kind of a bigger thing than the helmet thing and then she thought why it actually was such a big thing to her. 

Because it had been that good. That was the issue here! 

„You do know that I masturbate and watch porn, right?“, he then suddenly said and suddenly a vivid image of Din jerking off alone in his cot while looking at holovid porn branded itself into the inside of her eyelids and she couldn’t shake it. It turned her on. 

„Fuck! Now I’m picturing you jerking off to porn“, she admitted somehow without even wanting to. The filter of her brain had just stopped working a while ago, she couldn’t be blamed after being fucked like this, could she?

Her ass grinded back again and Din let out a growl that made her guts tingle. 

„That turns you on?“, he asked, sounding actually surprised. She felt his cock jerk inside of her and turned her face to the side to press it into his neck again. 

“Of course it does…”, Jaime mumbled, breathing in his scent. She felt him getting hard again, just barely after they finished and that turned her on even more. 

Jaime started softly rolling her hips, grinding down on him in a lazy manner and he just let her. Would he actually let her get on top? Did she actually want that? Because the thought of Din holding her down and fucking her for a second time with his cock still burried deep inside her, his cum squeezing out around him, made her wet. So wet. Fuck. 

But apparently some higher power wouldn’t let that happen since it chose that exact moment to interrupt by a blastershot ringing outside Jaime’s ship. What the fuck?

She jerked, ripped out of the moment that had been building up slowly and Din’s arm squeezed around her waist in a protective manner. 

“What the fuck was that?”, Jaime gritted out and winced when she stood up from his lap. She felt his cum dripping down her thigh almost instantly and cursed again. Why in the name of the Maker did they get interrupted now?! She was just having the best fucking moment she had in probably a year, why couldn’t the universe just let her have this?

She heard Din zip his pants back up and he squeezed through next to her to climb down into the loading area of the ship. Jaime followed him carefully, all her clothes were down there and she didn’t plan to just hide up in her cockpit until whatever this issue was was taken care of. 

“Stay up there! You’re still naked!”, he hissed over his shoulder.

Another shot rang, this time clearly directed to her ship, they were trying to get in!

“No, really? Wouldn’t have thought with your kriffing cum leaking down my thigh!”, she threw back at him, rushing to her ‘fresher to get the sticky stuff off her. 

“Don’t talk about that now!”

“Oohh, am I making you hard again? You can take care of that yourself if you don’t stop ordering me around!” Jaime gripped her pants first, slipping them on as fast as she could. 

“Ten minutes ago you were dripping wet  _ because _ I ordered you around, little girl”, he rasped right behind her and she jumped a little, not expecting him to be so close. 

“Fuck off and find out who the fuck is trying to break into my fucking ship!”

Muffled sounds were audible from the outside, wet footsteps and clinking weapons. 

Jaime just so managed to put her helmet back on when the loading ramp suddenly opened and she gripped her blaster and her beskad, pressing her back into the cold metal wall behind her. Din stood pressed against the other side of the hull and shot a quick glance back at her to see if she was ready. The ramp thudded to the ground with a dull, wet sound, the swamp floor all soaked from the rain. 

“Okay, we can make this easy for you. Just step outside, I’ll cuff you and cash in the bounty, or I’ll get in there, drag you out here and put you in carbonite as soon as we’re on my ship”, a very confident voice echoed inside of her ship. What the- 

Jaime still had only her helmet on, armour laying neatly stacked on a crate. But somehow she had the feeling that wasn’t really about her. Not about Din either though. She was sure she never had a bounty on her head and he would have said something, right? So she stepped away from the wall, extending her raised blaster before her while walking closer to the opening. 

“Don’t fucking tell me there are three parties after this motherfucker!”, she let out while she walked past the carbonite block hanging on the rack, giving it a kick with the side of her boot. 

Din shot her a look she could even see through the beskar. It said “What the fuck are you doing?!”

When no one answered, she spoke up again. “You’re too late buddy, no one here to catch anymore…” And that was when a figure stepped into the opening of the ship. His blaster was also raised and pointed towards Jaime. Din stepped forward and then it was two against one, three people just looking at each other in confusion while holding each other at gunpoint. 

“You’re… You’re not the guy I’m looking for”, the man deduced after staring at two mandalorian helmets for almost five minutes straight.

“Yeah, no shit, dumbfuck! You’re too late. Motherfucker is already frozen solid”, Jaime explained, throwing her head to the side to motion over her shoulder to where the carbonite block was hanging. 

“But Yonak told me I was the only bounty hunter on this job…” Jaime could hear the cogs turning in his head, she sighed. 

“Are you really telling me here that Son-tuul Pride is after this guy too?!”

How could one individual could be so stupid?!


	15. Chapter 15

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hola bbys, 
> 
> welcome back to leo updates again with a rather short chapter! I'm really starting to notice how fucking short these are and I promise I will make them longer so i won't end up with fucking 100 chapters lmao bc we're actually still at the start kind of... So new chapter, still kind of filler? Idk really, but a new character gets introduced and I won't say more than that, you gotta make up your own mind lol 
> 
> The next chapter will be lots of fluff and ... angst? More like emotions in general I guess and oh well, how could it not, a little smut for yall thirsty bitches! So keep reading, in case somebody is actually keeping up with this and ... is someone actually reading my notes? lmaoo 
> 
> Oh well in case you do: thank you all for the kudos and bookmarks and shit, I appreciate it! I hope yall are still content with the story, please scream at me on my socials or in the comments if you feel the need to! 
> 
> Thx for the attention I guess, love yall lots!  
> xo leo
> 
> P.S.: obligatory playlist link drop: 
> 
> To Try and Forget About // Din Djarin: https://open.spotify.com/playlist/4hK0nPSzcBf6fCpEIaeKSV?si=_8vzju4FRHWPvuAWgJ6VQQ
> 
> Emo Din Djarin: https://open.spotify.com/playlist/2zxzRqaATR7mjLiZBbm04m?si=uR2MANklQbGoudP_QtHiiA

The staring contest had gone on a little longer but they finally decided to stop this ridiculous sharade and sat down in Jaime’s ship. She wasn’t really fond of this third bounty hunter, even after he introduced himself - Pash Mendenhall was his name - but if it came down to it it was two against one and no one was delirious enough to go up against two Mandalorians alone. So she kind of tried to trust the situation here, sitting down on crates around her little makeshift table in the hull of her ship. 

“You got anything to drink?”, Pash asked, laying his blaster on the table in front of him and stripping his gloves off. Jaime had to conjure every ounce of self control to not think about how Din had done this exact thing just a little earlier and what it had done to her then. 

“When you’re looking for spotchka, I gotta disappoint you”, Jaime answered while she strapped her armour plates onto her thighs. Din hadn’t actually really said anything yet and she was a little confused. He was probably just cautious but it somehow knocked on her skull how little she knew about him at all. Was this normal for him to be this quiet? He never had been like this with her, so what was it? 

Jaime tried not to think about it any further because it distracted her from the very urgent matter presented here. Who would take the bounty?

“So you’re telling me that not only do the Son-tuul Pride but also the Huttese and Cikatro Vizago have a bounty on the head of this guy?”, Pash asked and pointed over to the carbonited bounty. To be fair it was really ridiculous and Jaime couldn’t really believe it herself. “I thought this was his ship, just standing out in the open and camping here or some shit. Thought he was really dumb”, Pash laughed when no one said anything in a split second and leaned back against the wall behind him, cracking his knuckles. 

“He was really dumb”, Jaime shot back. “Tried to hit on me while I brought him back to the ship.” 

Pash laughed out loud, throwing his head back. “And Mr. Mysterious over here stepped in and probably broke his bones, right?”

Din’s back straightened even more when Pash addressed him and Jaime could see his hand laying on the blaster inside his holster. 

“She your girlfriend?”, Pash asked with an amused grin on his face and two helmeted faces shot up immediately, staring him down with a menacing glare. 

“Stars, come down, I yield!”, the third bounty hunter rushed out, raising his palms in a surrendering gesture. “No talking about relationship statuses, duly noted!”

But now that he had brought up the question it stuck to Jaime’s brain from the inside like the dried mud that was still clinging onto her boots. Did he think of her as his girlfriend now? She had technically seen parts of him naked, even though it were only small parts, theoretically, but did that mean they had some sort of… something… now? She couldn’t just straight up ask him, even if they were alone right now, afraid that she would offend him in some way or assume something that was so ridiculous that he would actually laugh at her. But then she thought about the fact that Din indeed just had sex the first time in his life and it had been with her. It had to mean at least something, right? Even if it was just a teeny tiny bit and Jaime didn’t know if that was a relief or if it made her anxious. 

“So what do we do now? Like I know you got him first, I’m not trying to be a douchebag here but if three different parties have a bounty on his head…”, Pash babbled on, ripping Jaime from her thoughts. “Let me just say I don’t wanna stand in front of Yonak and tell him that the guy he was looking for just went to Tatooine and I think this feeling is mutual.”

And then Jaime suddenly noticed that she was probably smarter than she gave herself credit for, or at least she knew how to handle crime lords, because she turned to the two men sitting on crates in the haul of her ship and said: “Then don’t.” 

The confused look from Pash and the slight tilt of Din’s helmet made her chuckle and she sat down at the table. 

“We can all send out transmissions to the people we got our jobs from, right? So let’s just tell them what we know. Three parties are after this dude and whoever gets here first can have him, give ‘em the coordinates and we just wait. My job pays fairly well and I think if we’re lucky we can get more out of them, so the flight to this fucking backwater sinkhole wasn’t a total waste of time.” She looked from a pair of eyes to a black visor displaying her reflection, but she could read them both the same. 

“It’ll take them at least a week to get here”, Din suddenly spoke up for the first time and she didn’t know if he was actually thinking what she was thinking but maybe…

“There’s a small town on the other side of the moon, we could go there, get comfortable for a week”, Pash responded, leaning forward, arms placed on the table now. 

“I think it’s the option that will give us all the most money, because I surely won’t combat you two for this hut’uun. I have better things to do!” And with that she tilted her head just slightly to Din, and - stars - she hoped he picked up on that!

“Fine, let’s do it.”

  
  


Pash told them he had apparently landed in the small town and would need a ride back and even though Din looked more than displeased, Jaime offered to take him. The guy didn’t seem that bad actually, she didn’t trust him but he also hadn’t given her a reason to not trust him, so she just stayed cautious around him, settling into her pilot’s seat. Her grip around the controls tightened immensely when her brain offered vivid images of what had happened in this exact spot roughly an hour ago and she felt that small feeling in her guts, that tingle that she tried to shove down and ignore while Pash threw himself into the second seat in her cockpit. 

“So, what are you two?”, he started talking when she turned on the engine, low hum filling the metal vessel. “You’re probably not related, I take from your reaction earlier…” 

Jaime just sucked in a breath she hoped Pash hadn’t heard. What in the name of the maker was she supposed to say now? She didn’t mind talking to strangers, but in no way would she explain the situation she currently found herself in. Never let them know too much about you, because they will use it against you. It was a lesson Jaime had learned the hard way. 

So she decided to just don’t answer. Do the same Din had done when confronted with the same question, because he surely hadn’t said something either. The silence stretched on but apparently Pash wasn’t someone that let awkward silence just happen. He just babbled on.

“Okay, okay, I see. Complicated? That’s fine, I won’t probe. Just wouldn’t want to - you know - interfere with something I will regret later…”

Jaime didn’t really know what he meant by that but either way she stayed silent, piloting her ship through the humid atmosphere of the small moon. 

“You know, I’ve never actually met a Mandalorian… Two in one day is pretty cool, right?”, Pash just continued and that was when Jaime’s brain slipped and said something out loud that was supposed to stay in her head. 

“Not that cool when you consider…” She stopped herself right there, realizing that she had just said that, not comfortable to say the rest of the sentence out loud in front of a stranger. 

“Consider what?”, Pash grinned and leaned forward, creeping into her far right line of sight. Out of the corner of her eye she could see him with a grin plastered on his face. It wasn’t malicious though. It looked like he totally knew what she wanted to say and understood her situation, even though that would be impossible, right? Somehow Pash just screamed overly self confident douchebag from his demeanor and looks but then at the same time Jaime got the feeling that he actually wasn’t. 

“It’s okay, you don’t have to say anything”, he chuckled, leaning back again. He reminded her of her brother. That was it. 

“I never thought about this but now that we’re technically - not - talking about it, how on earth do you do this? Like… I don’t wanna ask inappropriate questions here, don’t answer if you don’t want to. But.. now I’m thinking about it and I at least got to ask, in case you feel like sharing…”

What the fuck was Jaime doing here? Was she really about to talk to a stranger about fucking private stuff? Jaime wasn’t a shy person, but there was stuff that just didn’t concern people she had just met. But Pash just reminded her so much of her brother, that comfortable feeling of being at home with a person together, knowing they will do everything to protect you. He gave her a blink of that and she missed it so much that she clung to it. 

„Honestly, it just really depends on what the people are comfortable with“, she finally said and turned back over her shoulder quickly to cast a glance at the other bounty hunter. 

„Oh, I see“, he answered as if this vague answer of hers had satisfied all his curiosity, arms rising to put his hands behind his head, cushioning it against the metal wall. He propped one foot on his thigh and sighed while Jaime came closer to the small town located at the other end of the moon. Wow landing could have been so much easier… but then walking that long for a bounty was annoying when you traveled through space for a week already. 

„You know, I’ve only been with you for like a split second and it’s already super weird to not see your face. I’m not saying you should take your helmet off, just… how do you do that?“

„You get used to it I guess… It’s… comforting.“

Pash made a sound as if he understood completely what she meant and somehow she believed he did. 

„Are you sure you’re a bounty hunter?“, Jaime suddenly blurted out. „You’re not behaving like all the others I met…“

Pash just laughed out loud straight up as Jaime parked her ship. Din was right behind her, setting the  _ Razor Crest _ on the ground when Jaime had turned her engine off. 

„You see… I don’t really think being mean gets you anywhere. Being cautious keeps you alive, doing the shit you have to to, being strict, keeps you on track, but what would I gain from fucking with you? As soon as I step out of this ship without you your  _ not _ -boyfriend will probably gut me inside out and spear me up in the fields“, he laughed, standing up, stretching a little and walking out of the cockpit without another word. 

Pash was strange, but Jaime didn’t hate the fact that she was kind of stuck with him here for a week. 


	16. Chapter 16

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Good fucking day ladies, gentlemen and everything in between!
> 
> I come to present you a chapter that was once two chapters but i morphed it together so you'd have a longer one! I hope that kind of makes up for the long wait oh and also this chapter is pure fluff if you could call it that? Fluff/angst in the first half and then pure smut in the second so enjoy! Again little disclamer: the second part of this chapter is 18+ so please see yourself out in case you don't feel like it, thank you very much. 
> 
> Shit's rolling slowly lately and even though I technically know where I want to go it's a bit harder to find time to write rn, so I am very sorry but the waiting times will be longer from now on and I hope I can make it up to you with the length of the new chapters coming! 
> 
> Also what I forgot to say: for the bounty thing I just picked out random star wars crime lords, I don't actually know if shit adds up with the timeline and if they're technically still alive yk so pls just ignore in case you know more than I do lol. 
> 
> I hope you enjoy this new chapter, thank you all for your support! In case of any inquiries pls go scream at me on my socials, thank you very much, they're down below!  
> Also in case I didn't say that yet, also check out my art insta for mando fanart and oc art for this fanfiction every now and then! ty <3
> 
> I'll leave you to it then bbys, wishing you a blessed day and much love,  
> xo leo
> 
> P.S.: obligatory playlist link drop:
> 
> To Try and Forget About // Din Djarin: https://open.spotify.com/playlist/4hK0nPSzcBf6fCpEIaeKSV?si=pbg2eIXYQ4CcKbEi_kF90A
> 
> Emo Din Djarin: https://open.spotify.com/playlist/2zxzRqaATR7mjLiZBbm04m?si=rrAtoZ-UTkeC9NeKmwRByA

As soon as her flight companion walked off her loading ramp, Jaime punched various buttons on her control panel, typing out a message for Cikatro Vizago that he would have to get his ass over here when he wanted to get his hands on the bounty in the hull of her ship. She tried to not sound too cocky, because even though Jaime loved to mess with authority, messing with a crime lord is just straight up dumb. Even if you’re a Mandalorian. She was well equipped, weapons, fighting skills, little gadgets she needed every now and then. She’d survive but it was just a fucking bother she didn’t need in her life. She didn’t need the cavalry in her back. 

Jaime stepped off her ship, making her way over to the  _ Crest _ when she noticed Din hadn’t lowered his loading ramp. The sun was already setting and the red glowing light was being reflected by the puddles left of the rainfall. She knocked on the steel belly of the ship, hand balled to a fist. 

“Aye, utreekov  _ (fool, idiot) _ , you in there?”, she shouted up against the ship before knocking again. A low humming started and metal creaked when the ramp started lowering and Jaime stepped back a little to not get hit on the head. Din just climbed down the ladder from his cockpit when she stepped into the hull of his ship. 

“Well, round two went well…”, he sighed sarcastically and Jaime’s jaw dropped inside her helmet. 

“Did you just make a sarcastic comment related to sex?”, she blurted out, staring at his black visor. Din stared back and tilted his head to the side. She could picture his expression and began to laugh. 

“Okay, come on, shut that thing so I can take that kriffing bucket off”, Jaime threw at him between giggles, pushing past him, reaching for the controls to open the metal door to his cot. Din actually did as he was told, pressing the controls on his arm and closing the loading ramp again. The second the dull sound rang through the ship, Jaime ripped off her helmet and began stripping off her armour while Din just watched her, seemingly frozen to the spot. She finished putting the pauldrons to the side, standing in front of him dressed only in a long sleeved shirt and pants when he finally moved again. 

“What are you doing?”, he asked, stepping closer to her and raising his hand. He let it hover next to her arm, not touching her but his fingers twitched as if he wanted to. 

“Undressing…?”, Jaime muttered in confusion while she undid her pants. But when Din just continued to look at her, not moving or doing anything she turned around to him, raising her palms in the air. “What?”

“Why are you- uh- undressing… here?” 

“Because it’s late and I thought we were going to bed?”, she asked when it came to her mind for the first time that this may make Din uncomfortable. She facepalmed herself in her brain and instantly felt uncomfortable without her helmet to cover her face. She didn’t want him to notice that she hadn’t thought this through at all, just acted out what felt normal to her. She felt her cheeks heat but it would be worse if she had gripped her helmet straight from the floor and threw it on her head as if her life depended on it. Fuck. 

A small voice in the back of her head told her the silence was getting too uncomfortable and she needed to say something - anything - to distract from the fact that she was kind of exposed now and felt extremely uneasy. 

“Did I- Am I… making… I can go”, she offered stuttering through it and her hands flew to her pants, closing them again, ready to strip on her armour at lightspeed and set the helmet back in place when Din finally moved, gripping her wrist and stopping her in her action. 

“Don’t. You… wanted to sleep with me?”, he asked hesitatingly, sounding completely baffled. His other hand came up to brush a strand of her hair behind her ear. It seemed like a gesture that he hadn’t had control over, that he just craved to touch her in a way. 

“Yes, I…”, Jaime breathed, not knowing where that sentence was supposed to go. Her head was suddenly completely empty, just one thought echoing around in it, crashing against the inner walls of her skull and rolling back again like a wave in a small pond. He was still touching her cheek, leather clad fingers carefully resting against her exposed skin and all Jaime could think of was how much she wanted him to take off that glove and touch her for real. Skin to skin contact. She wanted to feel the warmth of his fingertips spreading over her cheek. 

Jaime felt kind of selfish for wanting that, even if she hadn’t said it out loud because she knew how it felt. Even though she couldn’t fully understand him, she knew the feeling. Her eyes darted through the ship, not wanting to look where his were sitting behind the visor. And then it hit her, how he would have to sleep with the helmet on - again - only because she invited herself into his bed. Jaime knew very well how uncomfortable it could be and she recoiled from his touch. 

“I don’t want to make you uncomfortable. I can leave you alone so you can sleep however you prefer”, she mumbled nervously, gesturing to his helmet and armour when his hand wrapped around her wrist again. 

“I wouldn’t have slept anyway, I don’t mind. Stay”, he pressed while she stared up to his pitch black visor. She couldn’t see his eyes but somehow she felt like his gaze was piercing through her. “Please.”

This one whispered word was what made all her doubt vanish. It sounded so desperate, like he… Like he needed to touch her as bad as she needed to touch him. Did he feel the same? It wasn’t sex that she was after but the comfortable and safe feeling she had felt after that, sitting in his lap with his fingers gliding over her skin carefully. The thought alone gave Jaime a contracting feeling in her chest, as if she would just stop breathing if she couldn't touch him anymore. Was he actually feeling the same? No, he couldn’t. 

Din’s grip on her arm vanished and he stepped back a little to start peeling off his gloves first. Jaime just watched him pull off one armour part after the other, mesmerized by it. She had seen it so many times, on her parents, her brother. But somehow this was different, new. He stacked the metal plates neatly onto a pile on a crate and stepped closer again. 

“You wanted to take that off?”, Din asked, fingers pressing against the waistband of her pants. Jaime just nodded and he spoke up again. “Can I…?”

“Please.” This time it was her whispering that word and Din’s fingers started to undo her pants and tug them down her thighs. He helped her step out of it, kneeling down in front of her, throwing it onto the pile with her armour plates and his now bare hands started roaming over her naked skin. He touched her as if she was going to fall apart if he’d be too rough. Gently letting his whole palms drift over her thighs. They came to a stop at the hem of her shirt and dipped beneath it, landing on her back and then he let his head drop forward, cool beskar pressing into her soft stomach and Din let out a sigh. Jaime’s hands flew up to hug his covered head, curl around it and in that moment she felt a strange feeling rise in her guts. The need to touch him, forever, in any way possible. She knew it was selfish to think that but she let the thought wash over her, how she kind of wanted him to take his helmet off. It didn’t even matter that much to her what he looked like, she just had the all consuming urge to kiss him and press her face into the crook of his neck, tangling her fingers through his hair. It was selfish, but she let herself think about it anyway. 

She let her thoughts wander to the last time someone had embraced her like that. The last person had been her brother and her breath almost stilled when she thought about him too long. It made her whole body ache to think about it, because she knew that she would probably never see him again. Jaime stopped herself right as a single tear was about to roll down her cheek. Just don’t think about it. 

They stood like that for an eternity or two minutes, Jaime couldn’t tell. Her hands wandered down to his shoulders and to his neck, finding his uncovered skin again and clinging to everything she would get. Her fingers pressed into his neck, gliding up underneath his helmet, brushing against short curls. He immediately stirred, ready to rip himself apart from her, afraid she was about to lift it up, but she only tightened her grip. 

“I won’t! I won’t. Just… please, let me touch you”, she whispered into the silence of the hull and he relaxed a little. Jaime could hear his thoughts running awol and she started to scrape her nails against his scalp carefully, like her mother had always done to comfort her. Din let out a deep groan and sunk more into her. 

“Fuck”, he muttered and pressed his fingertips into the skin next to her spine, tracing up and down. 

“Come on, let’s move”, Jaime let out carefully, hands wandering back to his shoulders, tugging on his shirt. His helmet stirred, tilting up to look at her and she laid a hand where his cheek would be. 

“It’s more comfortable over there”, she smiled, tipping her head to the side. 

Jaime laid down, back pressing into the metal wall and Din bracketed her in, making her feel oddly safe. He pulled up the blanket and she buried her face in the crook of his neck, touching as much exposed skin as she could, fingers wandering underneath his helmet again, playing with his hair. 

“You know…”, he started talking, low rumble in his chest, “how good it feels when you touch me.” She immediately knew that he meant the warm strip of gold brown skin she was pressing her face into. His hands, one buried in her hair at the base of her skull and the other wrapped tight around her. Jaime also knew that it must have been like a confession to him. Confessing that he enjoyed the touch on his bare skin, like it was a crime to him. It probably felt like that in his position and that was when Jaime realized that no one had ever touched him like this after the Death Watch had found him. Since he was a child. 

“It’s okay, you know… To like it, to want more of it. I’m not telling you to take it off, I would never. Just know that you’re still who you are and to want physical contact is human, it doesn’t make you any less of…”, Jaime tried to reassure him, trailing off. A Mandalorian. 

Din didn’t answer and Jaime didn’t know if it was because he was thinking about it, not knowing what to say, or if he just prefered the silence that had surrounded them like a second blanket. She scooted even closer to him, almost impossible, and hooked one of her legs around his waist, drawing him in. Travelling through space on your own, hunting down people for a living, it was lonely sometimes and she craved the touch of a person who… was important to her. And surprisingly Din was that person, even though it seemed ridiculous to her. 

They barely knew each other if she was being honest and she didn’t know how much she wanted him to know about her past. He didn’t need to know, right? It was in the past anyway and she was sure that he wasn’t too keen to share his story either. Even though he had already told her about it, how he was raised, that he was an orphan. So they both were and Jaime felt comfort in the fact that he could tell him exactly that and he would understand her. Someone different than her brother who would know exactly how painful it was to think back to the last time you saw your parents alive. How it changed you. Since her brother was gone her ship just felt more empty. Jaime could barely sleep and when she did she dreamt of her family, waking up with that aching emptiness in her chest that just couldn’t be filled.

Space was a wide, vast place and sometimes it just didn’t feel like home at all. But in that moment a warm feeling she hadn’t felt in a long time, spread through her more and more the longer Din’s arms were wrapped around her, melting her from the inside. 

It should be scaring her, Jaime knew that, but somehow she had thrown all her toilsome acquired caution into the wind when it came to Din Djarin. 

  
  


Jaime woke up from something shifting next to her. Her sleep wasn’t very deep, she had learned to snap awake from the tiniest noise that wasn’t supposed to be there. She heard ragged breathing and ruffeling before her ears picked up a small, low moan. Her eyes snapped open immediately, not moving, she took in the sight in front of her. 

Din was laying on his back, trying not to fall off the bed, blanket thrown to the side. His hand was wrapped around his fully hard dick, stroking up and down and from his stuttered breathing Jaime figured he was trying to be as quiet as possible. She took a second to think about how she was going to let him know that she was awake, because she felt her pussy getting wet already from only watching him and she surely wouldn’t leave him to his demise. 

“Want me to help you?”, she finally muttered, trying to sound seductive. He jolted, head snapping to the side and his hand stilled. 

“Fuck, I’m- I’m sorry, I-” He was panting, chest rising and falling in quick bursts. “I didn’t want to wake you, I- Fuck! I’m sorry, you don’t have to…”

“You’re kidding, right?”, Jaime asked, already moving to wrap her hand around his length. She slowly started stroking, fixing her eyes on his visor. “Can’t just turn around and go back to sleep when you’re...” 

A drop of precum was already starting to build up at his tip and Jaime swiped her thumb over it, dragging it down his shaft. Din moaned out loud, not being able to hold back anymore. 

“Fuck, baby, I-”

“Can you fuck me? Please?”, Jaime breathed down his neck, noticing how he shivered. 

“Stars! Are you really- Shit! Of course!”

He started to move, but Jaime lifted her hand to his chest, pushing him back down. She rose, dragging down her panties, throwing one leg over him, straddling his hips. Grinding down on him, she dragged her already dripping cunt over his hard cock and Din moaned again. 

“Maker! You’re soaking already!” She just moaned as an answer, closing her eyes in bliss as the head of his cock brushed over her clit. When she decided she got him wet enough, she reached down, taking his pulsing dick in her hand and guiding the tip to her glistening hole, lowering herself onto him. Din threw his head back into the poor excuse he called a pillow and grunted deep. 

“You know you could have just…”, Jaime panted and rocked her hips forward one time before she started lifting herself up, starting her own pace. 

“Could ha- have what?” His hands gripped down on her hips while hers pressed into his chest. Jaime could feel his heart beat against his ribcage while she threw her head back and moaned out loud. His cock was stretching her just right, hitting all the good, good places inside her and his hands gripped her just right while she pushed her hips forward, grinding down on him. 

“Woken me up wi- with this”, Jaime gasped when his cock hit that place inside of her that made her shiver. She cramped down on him and his moans became louder, slightly distorted through the voice modulator. 

Suddenly his grip on her hips tightened further and in a split second he hauled her around, pressing her back against the mattress, now on top of her. Jaime squeaked and gripped Din’s shirt while his left hand now came up next to her head to stabilize him. 

“You’re telling me”, he started, voice low almost like a growl, “that the next time you grind yourself on me in your sleep until I can’t take it anymore I should just push that cute little pantie aside and start fucking you?” Just listening to him talk like this made her pussy throb even more. He had stilled in his motion, still inside of her and she pushed her hips up as best as she could to get him to fuck her again. 

“Yes, please!”, Jaime moaned and started sliding her hands down his back until she reached the hem of his shirt and started pushing up underneath it, blissed out brain not thinking about what happened the last time she had tried to touch him underneath his clothes. But he let it happen and as her hands skimmed over his back, burying her nails into his soft skin, trying to find anything she could hold onto when he started pounding into her like his life depended on it. 

Her eyes were closed in bliss and she started chanting out a chorus of “Please” and “Yes” and “Fuck” while he burried his thick cock inside of her tight swollen cunt. 

“Shit, little girl! Should have known you’d beg so pretty when I got you all filled up”, Din groaned and lowered his head beside hers, never slowing his pace. Jaime’s hands started scratching down his back and he hissed next to her ear. 

“Fuck, do that again!”, he threw at her between pants and even though her brain could not form one coherent thought at the moment, she got him. Her legs closed around his hips, nails dragging down his back and with the shift in position he hit her from an angle that almost made her scream. 

“Din, please, I’m so close! Please, please, _ please _ !” She didn’t even know what she was asking for anymore. If it was for him to keep up his pace or for allowance, she only knew that he started throbbing inside of her when her nails scraped down his back, leaving hot red marks in their way. Din’s right hand moved down between her thighs, starting to rub in circles over her swollen clit, pushing her over the edge. 

“Yes,  _ yesyesyesyes _ … Fuck!” Her orgasm hit her so hard she almost blacked out. Head thrown back as far as possible, back arched until her chest hit Din’s who just kept fucking into her, not slowing down. 

“You’re so pretty when you cum”, she heard him mutter from far, far away, not registering the words in her brain. But with her cunt gripping him that tight, he didn’t last much longer either. 

“Fuck, little girl, I’m gonna-” And with that he gripped her thigh hard, shoving his cock back inside impossibly deep until warm sticky ropes of cum filled her throbbing cunt. 

Din collapsed on top of her, cock still inside her and she wrapped her arms around his back, stroking up and down softly under his shirt. 

“Is this okay?”, she finally asked, referring to her touching him like that and tilted her head to the side. 

“Mhh… yes, don’t stop”, Din mumbled, almost inaudible through the voice modulator in his helmet. His whole body weight was laying on her and Jaime could barely breathe, but she didn’t care. It felt good like this and she sighed. 


	17. Chapter 17

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hola ladies, gentlemen and everything in between!
> 
> I am very sorry that I have left you hanging for so long, oops, but I kind of got writers block right now. It's not too bad hopefully and you will defenitely get the next chapter soon, so don't worry about that! I hope you're still with me after waiting so long, but I'm trying to make chapters longer now, so I can't really update every other day, sorry!
> 
> I'm thinking about how long I want this fic to be, because I already know how I want it to end and shit but I could technically stretch it if I wanted to... If any of you got an opinion on that pls lmk in the comments, thank you very much!   
> Also I hope the new character I introduced gives off the right vibes, I'm trying to incorporate him into the story, so this def won't be the last time you see him! 
> 
> Since there isn't much more from my point to say, except that the next chapter will probably come some time next week or so, I will leave you to it and again thank you very much for kudos and shit, it's highly appreciated! 
> 
> In case you got any inquiries, or just want to talk about mando lmao just hmu on my socials (all down below at the end)! 
> 
> I'm wishing you all a blessed day and sending all my love,  
> xo leo
> 
> P.S.: obligatory playlist link drop:
> 
> To Try and Forget About // Din Djarin: https://open.spotify.com/playlist/4hK0nPSzcBf6fCpEIaeKSV?si=pbg2eIXYQ4CcKbEi_kF90A
> 
> Emo Din Djarin: https://open.spotify.com/playlist/2zxzRqaATR7mjLiZBbm04m?si=rrAtoZ-UTkeC9NeKmwRByA

“How long did we sleep?”, she finally asked after laying there for almost an eternity. Din made a displeased sound before finally moving off of her just slightly. 

“ _ You _ slept for about four hours…”, he grunted, his now soft dick slipping out of her and Jaime felt his cum starting to drip out of her. 

“What do you mean by ‘You’? Do you have a- like… towel or something? I’m dripping…” 

“Wait… Hold still, I’ll be right back.” Din stood up with another very displeased noise before he vanished for a few seconds and came back with a damp towel in his hand.

“Here, let me clean you up”, he muttered and started wiping down between her thighs. Jaime hummed in content and stretched her arms a little. 

“I woke up about an hour before you did, because you wouldn’t stop grinding yourself on me…”, he finally continued and Jaime hid her face in the pillow. She could feel her face blushing hot red.

“I did this to you for an hour?!”, she blurted out and shook her head. 

“It’s fine”, Din grinned, “Next time I’ll just fuck you.”

Even though they had technically already talked about it, the fact that he now mentioned a next time made Jaime’s guts tingle. A small pool of hope rose in her head that he wouldn’t just kick her out of his ship after this week was over and go on with his business again. She didn’t have to think about that yet though, she told herself as Din sat down at the end of his cot, patting her thigh. 

“Come on, let’s get up.” 

“Do we have to?”, Jaime whined and looked at him with her best puppy eyes. Even though his cot wasn’t as comfortable as a real bed, it was more comfortable than hers and she’d love to just spend the whole day curled up around Din in his bed. 

“I want to stock up on some stuff. Come on, sleeping beauty, can’t lay in bed all day.” Din stood up, walking out of his cot again and she heard the fresher door shut. 

“We could…”, Jaime mumbled before she stretched her back and got up, looking for her panties. Where the fuck did she throw them again? 

She had just pulled on her pants when Din stepped out of the fresher again.

“You can go take a shower if you want, I still have enough water for about 15 minutes or so”, he suggested while he started to strap on his armour again. 

“You… have a normal shower? With like… water?”, Jaime blurted out. The last time she had really showered was in her last home with her parents. Her ship only had a sonic shower and it didn’t matter how often she used it, she never really felt clean. 

“Why didn’t I shower last time I was on your ship?”, she asked, just purely surprised by the fact that she hadn’t even asked him. Din had probably never seen a person strip their clothes as fast as Jaime did in that exact moment. She hopped forward on one foot into the fresher while pulling off her pants. 

“See you in 15 minutes, big guy!”

The first drops of water that hit her naked skin made her sigh. The temperature was blissful and Jaime just closed her eyes for a moment, relaxing her shoulders and letting go of any built up tension. 

“This feels so fucking good, I’m never leaving this ship again!”, she shouted over the falling water and hoped that Din could hear her. When she was soaping herself up, Jaime looked down at herself for the first time since waking up and since waking up had been rather… interesting… she spotted light purple marks on her hips and thighs that were growing darker by the minute. Her fingers ghosted over the bruises and even though the water was pretty warm, she shivered for a second. 

Immediately her thoughts drifted and she thought about how she could bring Din to leave more marks on her skin that she could look at when they parted ways again. Jaime didn’t like to think about things she knew would inevitably happen in the future, because she knew she couldn’t do anything to stop them. She knew they technically had to part ways at some point because she surely wouldn’t leave her Explorer and Din surely wouldn’t leave the Crest. Bounty hunting was a lonely job and even though Jaime had gotten used to it, mostly finding comfort in not having a boss and being able to go wherever she liked to go, she also missed being surrounded by people. Growing up with a sibling and parents around 24/7 made living in space on your own difficult sometimes and even though Jaime was good at adapting to situations, she never really adapted to this. She just carried on with it, because the job was her life. What else would she do? 

Jaime loved the hunt though. The thrill of fighting, the closer the combat the better. She loved to carry her knives with her wherever she went and over time her brain had adapted to the cautious state she had to be in when walking on dangerous planets. Always knowing your surroundings, trusting your guts in the right moment and being able to almost see what people were thinking. Reading people was one of the most important ones. 

The reason a person was wanted for already told her a lot about them. The guy currently hanging in her ship, frozen still, was a fucking idiot. Jaime knew that from the beginning, even though she didn’t know how extremely embarrassingly stupid he was. But the people who messed with crime lords or the mob were usually either extremely stupid and thought they could handle them in any way, or they were actually capable of doing so and were rightfully arrogant about it. Or just fucking reckless with a sprinkle of extreme rare luck. 

Each and every one of them had deserved it though. She had never taken on a job of catching a slave that was on the run, because she would have never delivered the quarry and then she would have been in trouble too. Staying out of it was the most she could do as a bounty hunter. Also as a slave on the run the last thing you wanted to see was a bounty hunter, right? And Mandalorians were a creed of bounty hunters, how could you think of them in any other profession when you didn’t know them. 

Maybe that was also a reason why she gravitated towards Din. He probably understood her in ways no one except her family ever could. Her friends had either been bounty hunters not understanding the whole Mandalorian thing and the ones who didn’t know jack shit about hunting anything down were just blown away by her job already. 

Jaime had a friend on Naboo, where she went one time for a job, meeting her there. She was completely baffled by the fact that Jaime had killed dozens of people in her life and had asked her if she could teach her to shoot and everything. Like it was a fun adventure to go on, hunting down someone and killing people who didn’t budge out of your way. She had promised her to come back one day, it had almost been a year ago now, and Jaime wrote it on her mental to-do list to drop by on Naboo the next time she was somewhere near it. 

A loud knock ripped Jaime out of her thoughts and Din’s voice mumbled through the door. She couldn’t really make out words so she shoutet a “What?! I can’t hear you!” and the door opened. 

“I told you to hurry up, we don’t have all day! You can shower again whenever you want, just… get on with it.” Jaime peeked from behind the curtain, leaning against the shower wall and a grin crept onto her face. 

“Such a pity you can’t join me… Bet you wouldn’t wanna leave either if you were in her with me right now”, she purred, letting the curtain fall back a little more to show just enough naked skin to taunt him. She knew she was being unfair, but she somehow couldn’t stop herself. Jaime didn’t want him to break whatever rules he needed to stick to, she respected it, but she had also never been on the other side. Never been the person to not know what their opposite looked like. It was always her who was hidden beneath a wall of beskar, emotions stored away safely. Being naked isn’t as bad when the person in front of you is naked too. Figuratively and sometimes literally. 

But Din just didn’t say anything. He let out an angry sound and shut the door to the fresher, leaving her to herself. Had that been… too much? Jaime brushed it off and shut off the water, carefully stepping outside to reach for the towel. 

Her clothes from the day before felt really disgusting now that she was freshly showered. She couldn’t just walk over to her ship naked though, so she just stood there looking at the pile on the floor, nose drawn up in disgust. Why was it that her stupid brain never thought about shit like that? Every normal person would think of a change of clothes. Jaime hadn’t been focussed enough though and now she was really torn between putting on her very not clean clothes again and just dropping back into bed again. 

Dropping back into bed did actually sound really tempting, maybe she could convince Din to stay with her on the ship all day. They had a week, right? No need to rush things… But then Din stepped down from his cockpit and turned to her, cocking his head to the side in confusion. 

“What are you doing? Get dressed”, he threw at her and again her mouth was faster than her common sense, because Jaime blurted out her Response immediately.

“Don’t fucking tell me what to do!”

Din just looked at her for a while longer and opened his armory, being as mute as he was when Pash was around the day before. When Jaime recognized what she had said and how rude it must have sounded, she lifted her hand to her face, rubbing her temples. 

“Sorry, I-” She didn’t actually know how to tell him why she had a problem with authority without breaking down her whole life story, so she just let it go, hoping her apology was enough. “I just noticed that my clothes are disgusting and I can’t walk to my fucking ship naked”, she changed the topic, hoping she could convince Din to just lay in bed all day. 

“Should I get you clean ones?”, he just asked as if she hadn’t snapped at him for no real reason a few seconds earlier. He also didn’t ask her why she hadn’t brought clean ones, not scolding her in any way. Jaime was a little surprised and tried to hide that fact. 

“I… I mean if you- If you would do that…”

“Here, throw on this, I’ll be back in five. Can you open your hatch from here?” Din threw a piece of fabric in her direction and Jaime just so caught it. It was one of his long sleeved shirts and she couldn’t suppress the reflex to bury her face in the thing and just breathe in his scent. It smelled clean but also like… like Din. 

Jaime explained where she stored her clothes while she threw on Din’s shirt. It covered her ass completely and she immediately didn’t want to take it off ever again. 

So when Din returned a few minutes later with a stack of her clothes, she kind of just kept it on and he didn’t ask for it back so she just assumed he was okay with it. 

  
  


To say it was a small town was really… exaggerated. It was kriffing tiny! About two dozen houses - or better huts - where people lived, a really small town square - if you could call it that - and a tiny port where ships could land. It looked really ridiculous with Jaime’s, Din’s and Pash’s ships, because together they were almost larger than the whole town. But there were merchants on a small market that sold food and some medical supplies and little trinkets, so Jaime and Din went to stock up on food. They didn’t have ratio portions, the shit Jaime normally bought because it was sustainable and filled your stomach, but other things she had never seen and was dying to try them out. 

Walking next to each other, both slung a bag around their shoulders, Jaime and Din got eyed every fucking step they took. She was sure that on this small moon no one had ever seen a Mandalorian. Most of them had probably only heard of them as a myth or a story that’s told where no one knows if it’s true. It made her uncomfortable and glancing at Din he wasn’t really keen on being stared at either. Nevertheless no one was hostile or even unfriendly towards them, the people who lived there were exceptionally kind. It baffled Jaime for she had expected to be treated with caution at best and it was nice to not feel like a criminal for once. 

Din was just negotiating with a merchant seller about something Jaime hadn’t really paid attention to. She wandered off a little to a small stall in the far corner that had caught her eye. An old lady, who smiled at her when she approached, was selling little trinkets and talismans. Bracelets, rings and necklaces as well as small crystals and small figurines were scattered all over the table. One pendant caught Jaime’s eye though. Far in the back on the wall there were a few necklaces and one of them was a brown, thick leather band with a silver mudhorn pendant on it. It wasn’t very shiny, a little worn down but when Jaime approached the old woman and pointed to it, her smile widened. 

“How much do you want for this one?”, she asked smiling, hoping the woman would hear it through her voice. 

“This one right here?” The old woman carefully took it from the hook it was hanging on and looked at it for a few seconds. “It’s yours, you can have it.” She held it out in her shaking hand towards Jaime, urging her to take it. 

“Oh no, I can’t take this. Please, take at least a few credits from me”, Jaime urged, reaching into her bag to pull out a little purse full of credits. 

“Then give me one”, the woman smiled, urging her again to take the pendant. 

“Just one? Are you sure?”

“This one has found it’s new place, it would be wrong for you to leave without it.”

The old woman had something slightly mysterious about her, Jaime couldn’t deny this. So she paid her exactly one credit and took the pendant, thanking her multiple times and wishing her farewell. She stored the silver mudhorn at the bottom of her bag, hiding it carefully before she went on back to Din. She planned to give it to him, carefully waiting for the right moment from then on. It would fit perfectly, just as thick headed as he was and protective. Jaime smiled to herself when she approached the other Mandalorian again. 

“Did you get your…”

“Yes, come on, let’s head back”, he prompted, laying his hand on the small of her back and guiding her to the direction of their ships, carefully but determined. Normally Jaime hated it with a burning passion to be manhandled and pushed around even if it was just the slightest touch. But somehow his hand on her back burned warm and comfortable and she wished he would never take it away again. 


	18. Chapter 18

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello ladies, gentlemen and everything in between!
> 
> I come to greet you and present you the new chapter of this fuckery and also to say that I am very very sorry that I took so long lmao heh
> 
> I hope the fact that the new chapters are all a little longer satisfies yall enough to bear with me! I am currently writing my term paper so I don't know how often I will be able to update since this is the last finished chapter that I have stored in my magick box  
> I won't abandon this tho, so no worries, it may just take a few weeks before I update, I hope that's okay! I'm also trying to make chapters even longer so you'll have more in one go!
> 
> I hope you all like this new chapter, I tried to do a little research in star wars lore but I also kinda tried to make my own thing out of it to spice it up, I hope it all makes sense tho haha also I can serve you with a visual of homegirl's back tattoo (which im talking about in this chapter) so if yall wanna know, I drew it up and am willing to post to tumblr or some shit if yall are interested! As always, my socials are all down below and you may very well scream at me or just talk to me on there!
> 
> I'll leave you to it now, I hope you enjoy and take care, stay safe,  
> have a blessed day
> 
> xo leo
> 
> P.S.: obligatory playlist link drop:
> 
> To Try and Forget About // Din Djarin: https://open.spotify.com/playlist/4hK0nPSzcBf6fCpEIaeKSV?si=pbg2eIXYQ4CcKbEi_kF90A
> 
> Emo Din Djarin: https://open.spotify.com/playlist/2zxzRqaATR7mjLiZBbm04m?si=rrAtoZ-UTkeC9NeKmwRByA

As soon as the doors to her cockpit had closed, Jaime pulled off her helmet and dropped it next to her chair. A loud thunk echoed through the small room when beskar met durasteel and she let herself plop down into her pilot's chair, sighing deeply. Her gloves also came off and she started rubbing her eyes, leaning back and sliding down a little into a comfortable, boneless position. Approximately one week of just… laying low, doing nothing for a little while. She looked forward to it. Because even though she craved the distraction that her job provided, Jaime also noticed how wrung out and tired she was from constantly being on edge, looking for the next quarry. Always being on the hunt meant always being aware of your surroundings and even though she was trained to live like this, it got tiring to always overthink every action from every person in your immediate range. 

It had been too long now since she had last visited one of her friends, let herself have some off time and have some enjoyable company for a few days. Her friends had always understood that going out drinking wasn’t a thing she could do, but sitting at home with three other people and various bottles of spotchka could also be as fun. Mentally Jaime made a note in her head to visit all her friends soon and she knew very well which planet would be her first destination. 

Jaime hadn’t been to Corellia in a short second and she felt the itch again, to get her back tattoo done. Her friend had started it on her last visit but didn’t get to finish it so she begrudgingly walked around with it half finished. She knew no one would see it anyway but - but now someone had seen it though. Two large fern leaves running down her shoulder blades, outlines finished but nothing more. When she got off this backwater moon her next destination would be Corellia. 

Jaime pressed a few buttons on her control panels to check if she had gotten an answer to her sent out message and - yes she did get one. Apparently the guy in the hull of her ship had done something really nasty because it seemed like making him pay was one of the drug lord’s highest priorities. Oh well, they could fight over him when they got here. Maybe they wouldn’t even take a week. 

Her thoughts got interrupted again by her comm beeping and she pressed the red blinking button next to it to take the call. Who would call her though? Honestly no one was around…

“Aye Mando girlie, you up for some fun?”, blurted Pash’s voice through her communicator. Jaime rubbed the bridge of her nose. 

“What did you just call me?”

“I talked to a local here and he said there were some pretty nasty bugs out there in the swamp! We could eventually be paid when we shoot some of them down and bring them back to the town so…”, Pash babbled on, totally ignoring Jaime’s question. “You wanna head out and shoot some bugs?”

“Sounds all fun and games but you won’t call me ‘Mando’ or I’ll shoot  _ you _ ”, Jaime answered, reaching down to where her helmet and gloves lay. 

“Give me your name then…”

“Dream on, pretty boy! Just think of something, come on… Use your brain, I know it’s small, but you’ll get it.”

Jaime cut off the comm and set her beskar helmet back in place before she slipped on her gloves again. She considered for a second if she should ask Din to come, but somehow she had the feeling that he didn’t like Pash and didn’t like being around him. She also wasn’t glued to him and could very well do things on her own, thank you very much. With this sorted out she grabbed her blaster as well as her assault rifle and strapped it to her back together with her beskad. Bug hunting, let’s see how this would turn out… 

“Where’s your other half, honeybun?”, Pash grinned as Jaime joined him. She sighed and stored a last vibro blade beneath her chestplate. 

“He’s not my other half and I can very well do things without him. So let’s go, or are we still waiting on someone?”

“Nope, we’re good to go! Let’s head out!”

It took about 20 minutes of walking south-east from the town until they got to a small creek and Jaime decided to fill up her water bottle. They had shared some bounty hunting stories about quarries they had caught while walking and Pash was just telling her about a seemingly very nasty and skilled Twi’lek he had caught a few months ago when he suddenly stopped in his sentence. 

“What?”, Jaime asked, turning back around to him. He just looked at her with furrowed brows. 

“How do you- you know? Do you want to drink something? Should I like… turn around?”, he asked, throwing his hands around between him and her and her helmet. 

“I’m fine. I don’t take it off outside if I don’t have to, let’s head on”, she assured him and pulled out one of her knives to flick it around in her hand. Small things like that helped to calm her down a little or at least give her hands something to do. Pash just nodded in response.

“About… two more minutes walk this way and we should find some of them”, he explained after looking at a thing strapped to his arm. 

  
  


“I hope you’re kriffing kidding me right now!”, Jaime shouted over a loud noise. “This is not a bug!”

“It is! See? It flies!”

“Fuck!”

When people talk about razor bugs, they talk about roughly fist sized shield bugs in various colors. Some of them have spikes and they sell pretty well on the black market. Jaime knew that because her brother had once hunted some of them on a weird moon and sold them to a very shady looking guy later. They were that expensive because they were genetically engineered and used as weapons so everyone was after them. Of course, some of them escaped now and then and like that they weren’t only in labs anymore but in good ol’ mother nature. Jaime had seen razor bugs and snap bugs and blast bugs. And Jaime knew that that thing in front of her wasn’t one - couldn’t be one because of its enormous size. But for Maker’s sake, she couldn’t find another description that would fit these monstrosities other than really fucking huge razor bugs. 

Pash and Jaime were currently fighting one of these (“Oh well, cool, now it flies!”) huge fucking insects. Roughly five feet large, this kriffing thing (“Where the fuck do you attack these?!”) hovered in the air and started buzzing towards them. The other bounty hunter pulled his blaster in lightspeed but looked a little helpless otherwise. 

“Here, catch!”, Jaime shouted and threw her assault rifle over to him. “I distract it and you shoot that motherfucker wherever it’s got no fucking armour shield!”

For a second Pash looked bewildered but then he got a good grab on the rifle and stepped aside a little. Jaime grabbed her beskad from her back and widened her stance. Okay, bugs were nasty but not unkillable. Also maybe not even dangerous. Who knew? 

About three seconds later Jaime regretted ever thinking that because as soon as this monster got closer to her, she saw the sharp horns and fangs that stood out from it’s… head? Whatever is bug anatomy anyway?!

It buzzed disgustingly loud and deep and as soon as the thing was in her reach, Jaime swung her sword at it’s legs, trying to incapacitate it in some form. She blocked the sharp looking… horns? It sure wasn't teeth. Maybe it was teeth… Fuck! Jaime blocked it with her arm vembrance of her left arm and swung the sharp blade at the very fucking large bug. It let out some sort of cry that stung in her ears as she hit it on one leg, cutting it off in the process. 

“Go around, shoot it from behind!”, she shouted over the piercing noise. It took two seconds and she heard her rifle firing and the bug roar out again. It lunged forward again, charging at Jaime but her armour was luckily strong enough to hold it back. She shoved at it, swinging her blade blindly, trying to get it off from her. Pash shot again and this time he must have hit something important because the nasty fucker dropped dead immediately and Jaime managed just so to escape from under it before it flopped down on the ground. 

“That wasn’t so bad…”, Pash mumbled after a few seconds of quiet while he stepped closer again. 

“Wasn’t so bad?!” Jaime couldn’t hold her laughter back. “That thing was fucking terrefying!”, she laughed and rammed her beskad into the soft swamp ground. 

“Yeah, you’re right”, Pash agreed and moved to give Jaime back her weapon, only she shook her head and held out a hand. 

“Keep it for now. Got any more of those?”, she huffed. Razor bugs sold for about 800 credits on the black market. If this thing was anything close to a razor bug it would definitely present them a good catch! 

“The guy I talked to said there was a nest out here somewhere so… You wanna go check it out?”, he asked, arching his eyebrow, lips curling into a smirk. 

They managed to split off three more of these humongous bugs and kill them smoothly. It was easier from afar with skilled single assault rifle shots when you knew what you needed to hit to make it drop. Both Pash and Jaime decided though that they could not possibly drag more than two bugs each back to their ships so they agreed on coming back to this place. 

The guy Pash had talked to apparently had connections to the black market because he gave them 2000 credits for each bug. 4000 credits in one day was almost as much as a low grade bounty. The bounty wouldn’t be as much of a hassle, but they were stuck there anyway now so why not earn some extra money in the spare time. 

“You wanna grab some drinks? I managed to get my hands on a bottle of spotchka that I’d love to share with you, pumpkin”, Pash proposed when they walked back to their ships, each 4000 creadits heavier. 

“Thanks but no thanks, I can’t”, Jaime answered while tapping her leather clad fingers against her beskar helmet. 

“Thought I’d gotten you now”, the other bounty hunter grinned and threw his credit filled pouch into the air. “You take it off in front of him though?”, he asked, motioning to the  _ Razer Crest _ .

“Yes, I do.”

“You know what he looks like then?”

“Nope and I’m not intending to overstep boundaries so…”, Jaime trailed off and Pash nodded shortly. He had gotten the message. 

“Whatever floats your boat! See ya tomorrow, pumpkin!” He waved when he turned to his own ship and disappeared inside, leaving Jaime to step up to the Crest. She extended her hand and was about to knock on the durasteel again when she hesitated. 

Could she really come crawling into his bed again for the second night in a row? Did he even want that? He sure hadn’t invited her. Maker, he hadn’t even invited her the day before when she basically stormed past him and flung herself onto his bed without even asking him, just assuming it was okay. Jaime was used to invading people’s privacy she was close to. Her friends had never minded and she and her brother had always been very close due to their past. But Din wasn’t a very open and welcoming person, she had gotten that by now. It surprised her still that he had apparently suddenly changed his mind after their last parting. Something must have changed in the time between, Jaime just didn’t know if she was allowed to ask yet. 

So she lowered her hand again, stepped back and turned around again, walking back to her ship. She stored the pouch of credits where she kept all her money, neatly and safely stored away in a small space under her cot. It was one of the many spaces intended for smuggling but since Jaime hadn’t smuggled anything in two years it was now her piggy bank. 

The nightly ritual of her stripping out of her armour and shuffling out of her clothes to get ready for sleep was like running on autopilot now. Usually Jaime didn’t allow herself to sleep more than two or three hours when she wasn’t safely parked in a port on a planet that wouldn’t have someone bolt in in the middle of the night. She wasn’t really scared of being assaulted during sleep, because every tiny noise managed to wake her up, but she hated the hot red panic that seeped through her body when she heard noises outside of her bunk and she was only clad in her sleep shirt and underwear. It always reminded her of the noise that woke her the night in her home when the Imps flooded their home, even finding them on a small moon at the edge of the galaxy. Her brother had been behind her in an instant, pressing his hand over her mouth so she wouldn’t make a noise and alert anyone. They had hidden in a spot their father had built in case anything like that would ever happen. He had told them to hide and not come out until they were sure no one was around. Jaime had always brushed it off, no one would find them and also why would anyone come? Just four people living their lives on a moon so far from the galaxy’s core, why would anyone bother?

The picture of her dead father, lying on the ground, helmet ripped off, clouded her vision and she shook her head violently to get out of the trance again. Her extended hand, reaching for her shirt, was trembling and she pulled it to her chest, cradling it like she could ignore any of that happened. Like she could wish it all away, everything that she’d been through. Vanishing in a cloud of dust and glitter as if a fairy had spelled it away, out of existence. 

Jaime shook her head again and grabbed her shirt, pulling it on. She sighed heavily, just standing on one spot for a few minutes. Her face was hidden in her palms and she rubbed her closed eyes. 

“If you ever need to find me, you know how. I know you will get on fine without me, you don’t need me anymore. I will find you when I…I will find you. I love you.”

The last words her brother had said to her echoed in the emptiness of her thoughts and her hands wandered up and into her hair. She gripped it tight in fists and suddenly a wave rolled over her. The silence was too deafening and she had no calming space sounds to tune out her thinking. It all came crashing down, pictures of her parents, her old home, her brother. Jaime curled in on herself, trying to shut everything out. Normally she was so busy, always moving, that these thoughts had no chance to creep into her mind when she wasn’t sleeping. 

A sudden loud noise startled her and she spun around on the spot. It sounded like… a metallic thud, a knock. Someone knocked on her loading ramp. 

**Author's Note:**

> Feel free to scream at me on my socials
> 
> Instagram: m1911ari  
> Twitter: m1911ari + leo_faery  
> Tumblr: leo-faery


End file.
